I'd Do Anything
by livingstatue
Summary: Part 1 of my FOP story. Summary inside! Please note, sequel to this story is rated M.
1. SUMMARY

Let me start off with I suck at summaries, but here goes.

* * *

SUMMARY:

Tootie is a the peak of depression and can no longer live without Timmy. Can Timmy save his friend from herself? Will love conquer all in the end?

* * *

WARNING: Lots of hurt feeling, depression and tragic events.

* * *

Due to some confusion in the stories, I have created a font guide.

"words in dual quotataions" = character speaking

_"italicized in daul quotations"_ = indirect character speech, such as through door or phone

_'italicized in single quotations' _= character thought

_italicized no quotation _= letter or written words

_italicized in center _= song lyrics

*text within asterixes*= sound effect. could be _italicized, _**Bold, _or both_** depending on volume level.

**Plan Bold Print = **Flashback

* * *

UPDATE 11/11/09: For any that have already read this, and those how it your first time

Due to my need to be perfect, I went back AGAIN to fix as many of my grammer errors as possible.  
I think i got them all, and if I may say so myself, the story sounds alot better now. Enjoy : )


	2. The Letter

Okay let get this over with.

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENT OR ANY BAND, SONG, PLACES, OBJECT, OR MOVIE MENTIONED IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS IS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND I MAKE NO MONEY PUTTING THEM IN MY STORIES!!!

(Sigh) I'm glad I got that off my chest.

* * *

A/N1: This is my first fan fiction ever so be nice.  
A/N2: This is a Timmy/Tootie pairing.  
A/N3: Will contain lemons in later chapters so if you're under 18 stop reading. (Not that anyone cares)  
A/N4: The chapter titles are also song titles that inspired the story so check the final chapter for the full list. ; p

* * *

Song list:

The Letter - by - Heather Headley

* * *

**I'd Do Anything.**

Chapter 1  
**The Letter**

To whom it may concern,

By the time you read this, my life will have ended. For years, I have followed him as he has grown, and yet he avoids me as if I have the plague. Those bright blue eyes, his chocolate brown hair, and the lean yet strong muscles he's developed. I can't get him out of my head and all he ever thinks about is Trixie Tang. What does he see in her? So she has D-cups, perfectly manicured nails, and is the prettiest and most popular girl in school. Is that why he ignores me? Because I'm not popular, don't have enough money to have my hair or nails done professionally, and at the age of sixteen, only have B-cups.

I can't take the pain of rejection anymore. I used to always play it off, saying that he was shy or maybe he just didn't like girls yet. Then came the day he finally broke my heart. It was just before my sixteenth birthday and I was following him, waiting for the right time to ask him to come to my party. That was the day I saw him with HER. There they were, standing under the track and football stadium bleachers, giggling and holding hands. He never saw me, even though I was only ten yards away hiding in the bushes. Then he did it, he kissed her, and not just a peck on the cheek, but full lip contact, and it looked very passionate as she kissed him back. In my mind, I watched as he plunged his hand into my chest, ripped my heart out, and threw it to the ground before mercilessly stomping it into a pink paste.

How could this have happened? How could I have been so blind? He never had and never would love me. Even now, as I write this note, I try desperately to hold back my tears, but what's the point? I bet no one will even notice when I don't show up for school. They will find me dead and covered in dried blood days after I commit to the final deed. My only question is will I see Heaven, or will my actions forever condemn my soul to Hell, where my torture will be to watch him, happy without me, for all eternity.

Before anyone gets the wrong idea, I want to add that I'm not psychotic and I didn't come to this decision lightly. I even tried dating other boys, but it never worked out. None of them made me feel special or made my heart sing as it did when I was with him.

To my mother and father, I apologize. I just can't take the pain anymore. To my sister Vicky, you were mean and at times cruel, but when someone hurt me, you were the one to make me feel better. You were not perfect at it, but you tried. And to Timmy, my one true love, my blood is on _YOUR_ hands. I loved you more than most people believe they could love someone and you never once noticed. I ask, no demand that you, Timothy Turner, live with this guilt. You must live with the fact that you caused someone to take their own life because you were just too blind and ignorant to see the truth.

I will miss all of those I loved and cherished.

_Tiffany _"Tootie" _McDonald_


	3. Nothing To Lose

Do I have to do this? (Someone in the background nods). Damn, ok.

* * *

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENT or any song, band, places, objects, or movies mentioned and I make no money by adding them to my story. I just like adding that which inspires my ideas and what I personally like. That and it helps with descriptions.

* * *

Song List:

Nothing to Lose - by - Operator  
Bleeding Love - by - Leona Lewis  
Addicted - by - Simple Plan

**

* * *

**

I'd Do Anything.

Chapter 2  
**Nothing to Lose**

Tootie sat in the library during lunch rereading her letter for what felt like the hundredth time and let out a small sigh. She was five foot five, had her raven hair in its classic pigtails, and as of six months ago, was finally braces free. Today she wore, a white long sleeve shirt, on top of that a black button up vest, a gray plaid knee length skirt, knee high black socks, and her black flats. Even though she was wearing her favorite outfit, she never felt as bad in her life as she did right then. Quickly, she refolded the letter and hid it in the back page of her assignment notebook, hoping that no one had seen it. Looking at her watch, she saw that lunch was almost over. She turned off 'Bleeding Love' and put her black third generation iPod nano away. Slowly she got up and went to class, still not believing that Crocker had switched for fifth grade teaching to high school English.

As she entered the room, her eyes immediately fell on Timmy. He was wearing a tight white tee shirt, loose fit blue jeans, and his blue with orange sleeves football team jacket, but no pink hat, he finally ditched it after making the team. He was taller than she was now, but not by much, standing he was about five foot nine inches. He was in his normal seat, front center, and right next to hers. They had every class, except electorals, together and coincidently in every class, he sat beside her. As she sat down at the long table and started pulling out her books and homework, she noticed Timmy turn to face her out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey Tootie, how was your day so far?"

Her heart started racing at the sound of his voice. '_Oh god, he's talking to me. Okay, don't spaz out.'_

They were finally friends and on speaking terms, since she had stopped smothering him when she turned twelve. Tootie thought that if she gave him some space, that he might come around. So far, it hadn't worked. As far as Timmy was concerned, they were just friends. They spend time doing homework together, hanging out at the mall, and watching movies every now and then. She had practically become one of the guys.

She didn't notice that Timmy was waving his hand in front of her face until he spoke again. "Hello, Earth to Tootie? Are you alright? You want me to lead you to the nurse's office?"

She quickly regained her composure before answering. "No, I'm fine. I just spent the day getting ahead on my homework and preparing for the test."

"THERE'S A TEST?!" Timmy screamed because he had completely forgotten about it and spent the whole night playing 'Gears of War 2' with Cosmo. '_Damn Cosmo for talking me into a game marathon last night. I totally forgot to study!!!'_

"You forgot didn't you?" Timmy nodded in response to her question. "Here, you can review my notes before Crocker gets here." She opened her notebook to the proper chapter and put it between them.

"Thanks Tootie, I owe you one. Speaking of which…" Timmy reached into his bag and pulled out a small package and a card. "I'm sorry I missed your birthday. I think I must have lost my invitation or something, because I couldn't remember where it was. Anyways, here you go."

_'No, you didn't lose. After you broke my heart, I never gave it to you.' _She thought as she took the gift from him. "Thank you Timmy." Tootie smiled half heartily as her mind wandered back to the party she had at Level 21 dance club last Saturday.

* * *

**She was in the V.I.P. room with balloons and streamers hanging all around. There was dance music playing in the background. Once again, it was just Vicky and herself. Surprisingly Vicky was patting Tootie on the back as she cried into her shoulder. Vicky had finally started acting nice to her over the past year. She had also gone back to school for criminal justice and now she was a cop.**

**"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Tootie yelled through her sobbing. Vicky had no idea of what she was talking about, all she knew was her sister was in emotional pain, and that was not acceptable.**

**"You want me to go arrest every kid in school and bring them here for you? Please stop crying. Look, I just did your make-up and now you've messed it up." Vicky teased, hoping the humor might cheer her sister up.**

**"No, I don't. That would be forcing them to be here and that wouldn't make it a happy party. I don't get it. This is supposed to be a sweet sixteen and no one I invited came."**

**She thought that the free all access passes to the dance floor and arcade in the back she sent with the invitation might get people to come, but even that hadn't worked. They had been there for three hours waiting and not one person showed up. It was her tenth birthday party all over again.**

**Finally, the manager came in. "I'm sorry ladies, but no one has shown up and I have another party coming that I need to prepare for. So, I must ask you to leave."**

* * *

Tootie lightly shook her head and started by opening the card. It read,

_Dear Tootie,_

_Hope you have a happy sweet sixteen._

_Your friend,  
__Timmy_

She then opened the gift and smiled. It was the new 'Simple Plan' CD she wanted.

"Oh my gosh, Timmy how did you know I wanted this?"

"Three reasons. They're your favorite band. I asked around. That and I saw you in the music store last week staring at it." He smiled, relieved that she hadn't bought it yet. He quickly looked down at the notes hoping to remember some of it before Crocker handed out the test.

That's when their hunchbacked and disfigured teacher came in. "F's! F's for all, except for AJ who gets an A! HAHA, HAHA, HAHA!!!"

"But Mr. Crocker, you haven't handed out the test yet." Dwight Smith, one of the new students, who was sitting in the back, interrupted.

"I didn't? Sorry, force of habit. Okay, put away all your books and notebooks." He started walking around the room handing them all a test sheet and a blank piece of paper. "You have thirty minutes. Your time starts…" He watched the clock as the second hand ticked until it read 12:30 pm. "Now."

There was the sound of pencils scratching but Tootie couldn't concentrate. Again, here she sat. He was right next to her. '_Maybe I should say something. No, that would ruin our friendship and then he'll never talk to me again. He's dating Trixie now and that's that.' _She forced herself to focus on the test and found that it was pretty easy. After she finished, Tootie let her mind wander again to thoughts of Timmy and herself.

Tootie chose her favorite daydream. It started with her walking down the aisle and Timmy waiting at the altar. As she got closer, the priest started to speak. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to *_**RIIIINNNNNGGGG!!!**_"*

She snapped back to reality and looked at the clock. 1:00 pm.

The bell had rung, signaling the end of class and the test. The entire class ran out of the classroom, flooding the halls. Tootie was the only one left behind, putting her stuff back into her backpack. As a shadow came over her, she jumped and quickly turned around to see Mr. Crocker was standing behind her.

"Hello Tiffany, I couldn't help but notice your mind was elsewhere today, and you seemed kind of jumpy. Is everything okay?" He seemed sincere and now that he was no longer fairy obsessed, he was very observant.

"Yes Mr. Crocker, I'm fine." Quickly, she thought up a lie to keep him from getting suspicious. "I just couldn't get this song out of my head." He shrugged as he walked off. '_Oh good, he bought it. Okay just one hour to go. Oh crap, I don't feel like P.E. today. Maybe I can fake cramps and get out of it.'_ She slowly made her way to the gym and gave her excuse to the teacher. Thankfully, he accepted her excuse and ordered her to sit on the bench. '_Tell him you're having woman issues and he'll let anything slide. Okay, I'll just ignore everyone around me and get home as quickly as possible.'_

As Tootie sat down, she took out one of the books she kept in her bag for distraction reading. She looked up for a second to scan the gym. Everyone was in their mandatory blue short and orange tank top gym uniform, and they were playing dodge ball. The coach had just assigned Francis and Timmy as leaders and they were picking their teams. Tootie went back to her book.

Before she knew it, the bell rang again and she stuffed her bag before heading for the bus. She took the seat right behind the driver not wanting to look at anyone. That's when Timmy and Trixie boarded the bus holding hands again. '_I wish I hadn't seen that._ _Wait, didn't they have practice today?' _She watched them as they took a seat in the back before facing forward again. As Tootie sunk in her seat she looked around, but no one was looking at her. Again, she reached into her bag and pulled out the letter knowing it would only depress her further. '_Maybe I should leave this here to be found.'_

"Whatca' readin?" A voice called from behind her.

Quickly she held it to her chest. "Nothing!"

Tootie glanced back to the seat behind her to see a freckled faced with blond hair that belonged to none other than Chester. He had grown quite a bit over the years. He was the tallest of Timmy's friends at an impressive six foot even. He was in one of his usual black tee shirts, blue jeans, and his, repeatedly patched, old green jacket. Seated next to him was his dark skinned, bald headed friend, AJ. He too had grown, but his height stopped between that of Timmy and Tootie's, at about five foot seven. He too wore his favorite outfit made up of light gray pants, a white short-sleeved shirt, and a blue sweater vest. For some reason that outfit made him feel like more of a genius then he already was.

They were both looking at her with puzzled expressions. "What do you want? Shouldn't you be sitting next to Timmy?"

AJ was the first to speak up. "Nah. Those popular guys he's with are jerks. That and I'm going over to Chester's, so we're the first stop." He took a second to look at Chester before they both nodded. "Hey, I was just thinking, we're going to smash some of our old, broken, and useless junk, care to join us?"

"No, that's ok." She looked over his shoulder and saw Timmy, Trixie, Veronica, Tad, and Chad sitting at the back of the bus laughing at some stupid joke. That's when she thought about destroying her Timmy Shrine. '_Yeah, maybe that will cheer me up.'_ She looked back at AJ again and noticed he was still staring at the letter still held close to her chest. "Do you mind, this is private!"

"Oh sorry, anyways this is our stop, see you Monday." AJ called back as the two departed. Tootie quickly shoved the letter back into its place before anyone else could notice it. The next stop was Timmy's house, where he and the popular group departed. Her stop followed right after.

As Tootie got off the bus, she saw her sister's squad car sitting in the driveway. '_Oh yeah, she has the night shift today.'_ Tootie had just reached the front step when the door flew open and she was nearly plowed over by Vicky.

"Look out!" Vicky screamed as she ran by her. "Sorry, got to go, emergency call from headquarters, dinners in the fridge." Tootie barely had time to wave goodbye before Vicky climbed into her car, hit the lights and sirens, and took off down the street at top speed.

It was just Vicky and her now. One night while they were asleep, their parents ran away and left the two to fend for themselves. At times it was hard, but they got by.

Tootie went upstairs to her room to start her 'therapy', but when she opened her closet door, she stopped. There it was, her Timmy Shrine. It was just an old shoebox filled with pictures and poems she that had written over the years. '_Okay just bring it out back, burn it, and forget about him.' _She told herself as she picked it up.

She felt stupid carrying the box downstairs into the kitchen. After putting it down, she started looking through the drawers for a box of matches. She swiftly found some and continued out to the back yard. There was now a ten-foot tall fence around their backyard. It was once used to keep the dog, Doidle, from escaping. However, he passed away earlier that month and the two didn't feel the need to get a new pet yet. The other reason was that they wanted their privacy.

Tootie threw the box on the ground so hard its top came off exposing the photos within. She lit a match and could smell the sulfur as the smoke tickled her nose. She held the match out over the box ready to drop it, but her fingers wouldn't release.

"Come on. You can do this. Just burn it and forget about him." She commanded, trying to convince herself it was the right thing to do. She looked down to see a picture of Timmy kissing her cheek on Valentine's Day. Tears started trickling from her eyes as she recalled the blissful memory.

Timmy had surprised her that day. She hadn't received one card or flower from anyone. By the time school ended, she had given up hope. She was sitting on the bleachers in the gymnasium, depressed, when he snuck up and whispered Happy Valentine's Day to her before she felt his lips lightly press into her cheek. Looking at the photo now, she realized he only did it to be nice.

"OW!" She threw down the now burnt out match and put her fingers in her mouth trying to cool them off. After pulling them out to look, Tootie noticed she had a small burn mark on only her right index finger. "Oh great, how am I going to explain that to Vicky?"

She picked up the box and carried it back into the house, not having the heart to just leave it there. After setting the box down next to the kitchen sink, she turned the cold handle open and put her hand under hoping not to get a blister. After five minutes, she figured that was enough and went back up to her room. Tootie changed out of her favorite outfit and got dressed in a pink tank top and a pair of grey sweat pants. When she was done with that, she pulled her iPod out of her school bag and placed it on her iHome stereo/alarm clock. She turned it on and cranked the music as high as she could without distorting the music. The first song to load was 'Addicted' being that it was the next song on her list. As it started, she climbed onto her bed and started crying as she realized it was the truth. She was addicted to Timmy and he was just a heartbreaker.

Tootie curled up into a ball, trying to hold herself together as another wave of pain washed over her heart. However, she no longer had to hide the heartache that burdened her now that no one was around to hear her. Moreover, if she locked the door she had all weekend to herself. As her misery built, she continued weeping until she fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile just down the street.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" Timmy asked just after they stepped off the bus.

"Actually, Chad and I have to go get fitted for our tuxedos. In case you forgot, as you do for everything that's important, the prom is next week. It'll be the day after state if we make it."

"That reminds me Timmy. What color vest did you get? I need to make sure it matches my new dress."

"Wait, what's wrong with your current dress?" Timmy had helped her pick out the last dress, so he didn't understand why she needed to change it, again.

Trixie scoffed as she turned to face him. "You just don't get it, do you? First, I buy a dress. Then I think it's ugly and switch at least three times until I find the one that make me stand out against all the other girls there."

"Okay, sorry. I'm still new to all this, remember?" Timmy apologized trying not to upset his girlfriend. They had been together for a little under two weeks now and he wanted to make sure they stayed together. After all, he had been trying to get her attention since kindergarten and now that he had it, he didn't want to lose it.

"Just don't embarrass me at the Prom or I'll make you really sorry." She threatened before getting cheerful again. "Well, bye Timmy. I have to go return my dress." Trixie gave him a quick kiss on cheek then grabbed Veronica by the wrist and started leading her to the Wall 2 Wall mart for an afternoon of shopping and trying on almost every dress there.

"Later Timmy." Tad and Chad called back in unison, already halfway down the street.

It was strange, but if it wasn't for the fact that Chad had hair, and he and Tad were rich and popular, they could have passed as AJ and Chester. They were even about the same heights.

"Okay, bye guys. I'll see you tomorrow." Timmy finished saying goodbye to his newer friends, AKA the popular kids, when he thought about his real friends on his way up to his room. '_I wonder what Chester and AJ are up to right now? I'll call them later. I have to do my homework first if I want to stay on the team.'_

Timmy entered his room and closed the door behind him. As he looked around, he realized that it had not changed much in seven years. Okay, there were a few changes. One of which was a new twenty-six inch flat screen TV in the same place his old had once been, and this time it had cable with every channel that was available in the premium package.

With a puff of green and pink smoke, his fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda now floated in front of him. The first to speak was Wanda. "Hey Timmy, how was school?"

"Great. I hung out with Trixie and the gang, there was a test, and practice was canceled after the coach was hit in the groin with a dodge ball. Oh yeah, I gave Tootie her gift and she liked it."

"Way to be a player Timmy."

"Cosmo will you be serious for a second?" Wanda nagged at her husband's stupidity.

Timmy rummaged through his backpack looking for that night's homework when he suddenly realized he didn't write down what the assignments were. However, he knew who would know. He picked up the phone and dialed Tootie's number. It rang once, twice, again and then Vicky's voice responded. _"Hi you've reach the McDonald residents. We can't answer the phone right now, but if you leave a message, we'll call you back. Bye."_

He hung up before the beep. "Hmm. She's not answering. Well she's right down the street, so I'll just go over and ask her."

"You want us to poof you there?" Cosmo asked, raising his wand.

"No Cosmo, that's okay, I'll just walk. See you two in a little while. Bye."

He scrambled down the stair and was about to dash out the door when he heard his mother call from the kitchen. "Timmy. Where are you going in such a rush? Dinner will be ready in less than an hour."

"I'm just going to Tootie's house to ask her what we have to do for homework."

"You walking or taking your car?" His father asked from the couch.

"It's a nice afternoon, so I think I'll walk. Bye mom, bye dad."

As Timmy walked down the driveway, he looked at his car. His parents had gotten him a blue 1994 Ford Taurus sedan after he told them he made the team. It was no Stryker-Z, but it got him from A to B. They said they had gotten it for him because they didn't want to drive him back and forth from his weekend practices. In truth, Timmy thought of his car as the key to his freedom and he loved just going for a drive. His keys were in his pocket. "Maybe I should take the car? No, gas is too high to drive just down the street." He argued with himself and continued walking.


	4. Heart Of Fire

I cannot believe I have to do this again.

* * *

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENTS or any song, band, places, object, or movies mentioned in my stories and I make NO money by adding them to my stories. It just helps with descriptions.

* * *

Song list:

Heart of Fire -by - Innerpartysystem  
My Life Would Suck Without You - by - Kelly Clarkson

**

* * *

**

I'd Do Anything.

Chapter 3  
**Heart of Fire**

Tootie was back in school wandering the halls once again. She looked around but saw no one. Tootie started panicking as she ran down the corridors until she reached the exit. Upon opening the doors, the sudden bright light blinded her temporarily. Once her eyes adjusted, she noticed Timmy was walking down the street towards the park.

"Timmy wait, I need to talk to you." She cried out as she started running again.

She ran and ran, but even though he was only walking, she couldn't catch up to him. After what felt like hours of chasing Timmy, Tootie saw him turn the corner. They were at the Dimmsdale Park. Tootie quickly rounded the corner and then stopped dead in her tracks. Her feet felt heavy, as if she was wearing shoes made of concrete, and no matter how much she tugged, they wouldn't move.

She looked up to see Timmy now standing under an archway with Trixie, and they were in formal clothing. Furthermore, behind them she could see a priest reading from what looked like a bible. "If anyone should have reason for why this two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest looked up and directly at Tootie, daring her to answer.

Tootie opened her mouth but nothing would come out. She tried to scream her objection, but all she heard was silence.

The priest looked back at the couple. "Then I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife, you may now kiss the bride."

The two pulled together and kissed, making their union complete.

* * *

Tootie shot upright on her bed. "_**NOOOOO!!!**_"

Breathing heavily, her mind slowly came back to reality after hearing the sound of her stereo still playing. She looked at the clock. 3:30 pm. She had only been asleep for half an hour. "Great, now I feel like shit. Maybe I should just do it already."

She pulled her purse out of her backpack and dumped its contents on her bed before looking for the object that she desired. There was a small bag of tissues, her wallet, a compact, and a few other various things. That's when she spotted it, her switchblade. The handle was black at about four and a half inches long, and when extended, the blade was three inches. It was not big, but it would do some damage to any creep that might try to grab her, which was the very reason why Vicky had given it to her.

Tootie pressed the button and with a quick click, the blade jumped out and locked in place. She looked at the blade and studied the way the gray steel came down in a smooth edge to a fine point. It had never been used before which meant it would be very sharp. Holding it in her right hand, she lowered the blade to her left wrist and gasped when the cold steel touch her skin.

"Okay, one quick, deep cut, and it will all be over." She had never done this before and her hands started to tremble she was so nervous. She closed her eye hoping that would help, but it didn't. She could barely hold the blade against her wrist, let alone keep it still.

Tootie let out a scream of frustration and threw the knife across the room as she started sobbing again. "I can't do it." Tootie flopped on her bed and started cursing herself for being so weak.

Once Tootie had calmed down a little, she looked back at her blade lying in the corner and thoughts of her sister entered her head. "What would Vicky say if I took my own life? And with the knife she gave me to protect myself with too." Tootie suddenly felt horrible about the very thought and continued weeping.

* * *

Timmy was just arriving at Tootie's house. The first thing he noticed was Vicky's cruiser was gone, and as he got closer, he could hear music coming from a room on the second floor. "Tootie must me streaming music again. No wonder she didn't hear the phone." Timmy was about to press the doorbell but saw the light was out and figured it was still broken. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. He knocked harder, nothing. "Tootie!" He yelled up to her window.

* * *

Tootie shot upright in her room, terrified. "What was that?"

* * *

Timmy was starting to get concerned because there was still no answer. "Oh man, Vicky will kill me if I break down the door." He started banging on the door with all his might.

* * *

Tootie could hear the pounding on the door was a rapid as her heartbeat. She quickly determined that whoever it was wasn't a threat and turned off the music.

* * *

"_Just a minute." _It was Tootie's voice, but it sounded a little raspy.

Timmy let out a sigh of relief. '_Wait, why was I so scared?'_ The door opened to reveal Tootie standing there in a pair of grey sweat pants and a pink tank top. Timmy noticed her eyes were a little red and puffy looking and her pigtails were a mess. "Um, sorry did I come at a bad time?" Before he even finished his question, the door slammed shut again.

* * *

_'Oh my god, what's he doing here?'_ Tootie's mind started racing as she leaned against door. '_Oh no, I just slammed the door in his face. Now he'll really hate me.'_

"_Tootie, I tried calling you but you didn't answer. I was just wondering if you could tell me what tonight's homework was. I forgot to write it down, again." _Timmy called from the other side.

She opened the door a crack, just enough that she could look at him and all his glory. "Sorry, I was taking a nap and you just surprised me, that's all. Wait here. I'll go get my assignment notebook."

He could tell she was lying. By the looks of it, she had been crying. '_What could she be crying about? Well, let's think. She sat out of gym today, and every time I saw her in the halls, she was running for the bathroom. Is it that time of the month for her already?'_ He shuddered after quickly remembering the talk his mother gave him last year about how girls get moody once a month.

The door opened again and Tootie handed over her assignment notebook. "Here you go. I'm all done so you can hang on to it until Monday. Okay?"

"Thanks Tootie. How many times do I owe you now?"

"One hundred fifty three times, but who counting?" She started giggling as she teased him. '_No, stop that right now. You're getting your hopes up.'_

"Well, thanks again Tootie. Hey, are you coming to the game tomorrow?"

That left her speechless. After a moment of thought, Tootie responded. "I don't know. I'm not that big of a sports fan."

"Come on. Chester, AJ, Elmer, and Sanjay are going. If you come then all my friends will be there. It's a big game for me and I want everyone there, please?" He pleaded with her.

Tootie looked back up at him and saw he was giving her the puppy dog pout. "Okay, okay. I'll be there."

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Timmy started walking down the driveway with her notebook in hand when he heard the door click closed.

* * *

Tootie stood against the door again, her heart fluttering, not believing what she had just promised to do. '_Why did I do that? He just wants a large group of fan to cheer him on. He doesn't really care if I'm there…does he?'_ She started heading back to her room when she noticed how hungry she was. "I wonder what Vicky left me."

Tootie reentered the kitchen and went to the refrigerator. She opened the door and saw one serving of the leftover lasagna, from three nights ago, with a note on it.

_Sorry there is nothing fresher. I'll buy ingredients for Swedish Meatball before I come home tomorrow morning. Promise._

She put her dinner in the microwave and set it for two minutes. '_Well, at least this is the last of it.'_

She finished her meal and put her plate in the dishwasher before going back upstairs. Tootie decided that she would just go back to bed, but as she entered her room and looked at the clock, it read 6:30 pm. It was too early for her to sleep, so she turned on her laptop. While it loaded, she turned her stereo back on and jumped in alarm because the current song playing, 'My Life Would Suck Without You' was blaring just a little too loud. As she listened to the lyrics once again, she realized just how appropriate this song described her life. After turning it down, she looked around her room and suddenly felt alone. Not that there was anything different from an hour ago, but she still shivered.

After a few minutes, her computer had finished loading. As Tootie sat down at her deck, she noticed the new CD Timmy had given her sticking out of her bag and decided to add it to her playlist. She turned off the stereo, disconnected her iPod, and after linking it to her computer, started transferring the music over. Again, she found herself letting out a small smile remembering that Timmy had gotten this for her. Once she was finished, she started surfing the web looking for anything to take her mind off Timmy. She found nothing so she looked at the clock again, 7:45 pm. '_I guess I can call it an early night again.'_ She shut everything off, reconnected her player to its docking station, and turned on the alarm before crawling under the sheets.

She lay there, staring at the wall, for what felt like forever. She turned over to look at the clock, 9:53pm. "Why can't I fall asleep?" She groaned miserably. "Well, desperate times call for desperate measures."

She got up and went to the bathroom. She pulled out a bottle of Nyquil out of the cabinet and drank a small mouthful knowing it would knock her out in minutes. She returned to her bed, where she quickly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Timmy was just arriving at his house when the fact that Tootie had been crying hit him again. '_Why do I feel so bad? She's just being moody, isn't she? I'll ask her if everything is okay tomorrow, for now I have homework that needs to be done.' _He walked through the door and the smell of his mothers tuna noodle casserole hit him causing him to gag.

"Timmy, you're late!" His mother shouted from the kitchen when she heard the door close.

"Yeah I know, Tootie had her music up too loud and it took me a while to get her attention." Timmy entered the kitchen saw his plate was already made, so he took his seat and shoved the food down his throat as fast as he could, trying not to taste it. If his mother asked, he would blame his growing appetite from playing football. After finishing, he did the dishes and went straight to his room.

"Thanks for dinner! I'm going to do my homework now. Please don't disturb me." He yelled as he ran up the stairs taking them two at a time. When he reached his room, he closed and locked the door.

Wanda was the first fairy to poof next to him. "Hey Timmy, did you get what you needed from Tootie?"

"Sure did. She's a life saver. We have every class together and she writes down everything. If it wasn't for Tootie, I would probably be failing right now and I would've been kicked off the team. Well, let's see, what do we have to do tonight? Study for a quiz in Math, nothing for English because we just had a test, and read and answer questions in chapter twenty for Science, sounds easy enough." He put down her notebook, still opened to that page, just in case he needed reminding.

A puff of green smoke appeared in front of Timmy's face, followed by a little too close for comfort, Cosmo. "Hey Timmy, you wanna go shoot off fireworks on the moon?"

"I would love to Cosmo but I really have to get my homework done." Timmy didn't even look up from his book when he heard Cosmo starting to cry. "How about you take Poof? I'm sure he would like to light a few."

Timmy's question was answered by a quick and happy sounding. "Poof poof."

Cosmo turned to Wanda, begging her to let them go, as she sighed. "Just be careful you two."

After a quick thumps up and a puff of green and purple smoke, the two were gone, leaving Timmy and Wanda alone.

"I would love to go with them but I really must get this done."

"You want help reviewing?" She asked after picking up his math book.

"No, that's okay." Timmy stopped to think about the last time Cosmo and Poof shot off fireworks without him. "Actually, could you go keep an eye on those two? I don't want them blowing up the moon, again."

"Sure thing Timmy. Just call if you need anything. See you tomorrow." With that the fairy was gone leaving him alone to his studies.

* * *

Saturday, June 6 7:00 pm.

**_*BZZZZ BZZZZ BZZZZ*_**

"Ahhh!" Timmy screamed as he fell out of his chair. He rushed across the room to turn off the alarm clock next to his bed. "I must have fallen asleep at my desk."

Wanda and Cosmo poofed in when they heard he was awake. "Morning sunshine…" Wanda stopped when she noticed Timmy was still dressed in the outfit he had worn yesterday. "Did you spend all night studying again?"

"I guess I did." Timmy reached into his dresser to get out a fresh change of clothes. "I'm gonna take a shower to wake up." He turned around and caught sight of Cosmo in the shape of a bulldozer on his desk. "And no Cosmo, we're not going to play the 'not study' game."

After showering and a quick shave, Timmy returned to his room wearing more or less the same outfit. He threw his dirty clothes in the hamper at the foot of his bed and sat down at his desk again. Nothing had been moved, however, there was a drool stain on the sheet he had been working on. Not wanting to do the work all over again he turned to Wanda. "I wish my homework didn't have drool all over it."

_*POOF!* _With that, his paper was dry again. He turned back to his books to finish while his fairies hovered nearby.

"I'm bored. I'll be in the castle with Poof if you need me." Cosmo yawned as he floated over to the fish bowl, changed into a goldfish, dropped in, and then swam into the castle.

Wanda looked down at the notebook next to Timmy. "Hey Timmy, you didn't draw this, did you?"

Timmy looked over at Wanda. "What are you talking about?"

She pointed at a small drawing just near the bottom corner of the page. It was a picture of what looked like a deflating balloon wearing glasses that looked a lot like the one Tootie wore. He turned the page and there was another one. Except this time, the balloon was a little smaller. He turned the pages to the one before the first. Sure enough, the same balloon was there, but this time bigger.

"I didn't, but it looks like a flip book. Let's see it from the beginning." Timmy said to Wanda as he turned Tootie's assignment notebook to the first page.

This time it looked different. It was a heart with two faces. One side was wearing those glasses again. The other face caught his eyes. It had buckteeth. The two faces where looking at each other. Timmy started flipping the pages up. A star with long hair started walking by. The buck-toothed face watched the star. As the star walked off page, the heart started and then finally ripped in half. The buck-toothed side dashed off page behind the star. The glasses wearing half started deflating, ending with a tombstone over its head. That's when he hit the last page and he heard something drop to the floor. Timmy looked down and saw it was a piece of paper folded in thirds.

"What the heck is this?" Timmy picked the paper up and opened it. "OH MY GOSH! Quick, I wish could see what Tootie is doing right now!" With a wave of Wanda's wand the TV sparkled, turned on, and displayed Tootie in her bed. Timmy sighed in relief as he watched her roll over. "Thank god, she's okay."

"What was all that about Timmy?" Wanda could see the concern on his face. Timmy could not bring himself to say it, so he handed Wanda the letter. "OH MY! So what are you going to do Timmy?"

Timmy was still in shock but he managed to answer. "I don't know. I had no idea she still felt this way about me." He took a second to think. "I don't want her to know I know, that will just make it worst. What I need to do is make it look like I never saw this. So first, I wish this letter was back in Tootie's backpack." With a wave of her wand, Wanda sent the letter back to its owner. "And second, I wish I had a watch that told me what Tootie's current thoughts and emotions are."

There was another poof around Timmy's wrist, but when he looked down, all he saw was his own digital G-Shock atomic watch. "Ah, Wanda?"

"Press the new button on the right." He did as Wanda instructed and the display flipped open as he released the latch. The new display had a picture of a girl's face with pigtail. At that moment, the eyes on the face were closed and there were two to three Zs coming up from the head. "Okay Timmy, let me tell you how the 'Friend Watch' watch works. When Tootie has certain thoughts, the watch will vibrate and the screen will flash a different color for each emotion. Blue means she is sad or depressed, red for angry, green for jealousy, orange when she is scared and yellow means she's thinking about love. The display will also have the face show the emotion."

"Okay, but what if she's thinking like that letter?" Timmy was concerned he may not be able to help his friend.

"Well, when she gets like that the screen will turn black. That and you will get a small electric shock. In addition, when the screen flashes you can press the button on the left and the screen will display what she is thinking. For example if she has a thought it will display writing and if she's imagining something it will play it as a movie."

"Thanks Wanda. Hey, I can't loan you to her for the day again, could I? After all, I have the watch so I can keep an eye on her. And I'll hang on to Cosmo too, just in case of emergencies."

"Are you sure Timmy?" He nodded his head. "Okay, but don't forget to specify how long."

"You got it. Wanda I wish you were Tootie's Fairy Godparent until ten o'clock tonight!"

"You got it Timmy. Bye Cosmo, bye Poof, I'll be back later." _*POOF!*_

Cosmo and Poof flew out of the fish bowl when they heard Wanda depart. "Timmy, how could you do that? Why did you send Wanda away?" Cosmo was close to tears about being separated from Wanda. Timmy knew their magic would be weaker when they were apart, but he couldn't risk not having any godparents.

"Look, Cosmo, I just sent her to Tootie for the day. Besides, I learned my lesson about loaning both of you at once." Timmy could see the disappointment on Cosmo's face. "You want to do something fun?" Timmy knew that had gotten him when he saw Cosmo's huge grin.

"Okay, let me just drop Poof off at Mama's house." With the first puff of smoke, Cosmo and Poof were gone, and seconds later Cosmo returned alone. "Okay Timmy, what's first."

"How about a War Zone marathon? At least until I have to go to the game." Timmy turned on his Xbox 360 game system and loaded Gears of War 2.

"Yay!" Cosmo shouted happily. He was always up for a game that filled his need for destruction and mayhem.

That's when Timmy felt his watch vibrate. He looked down at the orange screen to see the face looked scared. As he watched the face, it turned sad with a blue background and stayed that way for while. He continued playing his game with Cosmo until it was almost time to leave. As he was heading out the door the watch went off again, he looked down and saw a smile had appeared. _'I'll talk to her at the game to see how she's doing.'_


	5. Broken Heart Parade

(slamming his head on the table) not this again.

* * *

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENTS or any song, band, places, object, or movies mentioned in my stories and I make NO money by adding them to my stories. It just helps with descriptions. If you think I own them you're nuts.

* * *

Song list:

Broken Heart Parade - by - Good Charlotte

**

* * *

**

I'd Do Anything.

Chapter 4  
**Broken Heart Parade**

Tootie was lying in her bed, still asleep. Her alarm clock went off signaling it was 8:00 am. She reached over to turn it off, and was about to go back to sleep, when another noise disturbed her.

_*POOF!*_

Slowly Tootie opened her eyes and saw a small pink hair woman floating near her bed. "_AHHH!_" Tootie shrieked and jumped out of bed. Her first instinct told her to run for the closet, and slam the door closed behind her.

"_Tootie, it's okay. My name is Wanda. I'm your fairy godparent for the day."_

Tootie opened the closet door, for she recognized the voice. "Wait, I remember you. Where's the green haired idiot?"

"He's with our original godchild."

"So your godchild is lending you to me again? Why?" Tootie finally walked out of the closet and back to her bed.

"Well 'Da Rules' say that a godchild may lend his or her fairies to another child that is twice as miserable as they are. Seeing as I'm here, I'd say you've been having a bad day."

There was the sound of the doorknob shaking and a bang on the door. _"Tootie, I heard you scream. Are you okay?"_

_'Of course, she heard me scream. I might have even woken up the neighbors.' _Tootie quickly tried to come up with a good lie to calm and deflect her sister's concern. "Yes, I'm fine. I thought a saw a spider. Go back to bed. You must still be tired."

"_Actually, I just got home when I heard you yell. Well, if you're sure your okay, then I'm going to go to bed now. Wake me around three so I can start dinner."_

"Okay." Tootie yelled at the door then turning back to Wanda. "Day? Month is more like it. Would you just listen to me for a minute? I just need a friendly ear. Someone I can share my feelings with."

"Sure thing." Wanda floated over and sat on the bed with her. "Okay sweetheart, lay it on me, what has got that lovely face of yours looking so low?" Wanda asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Okay. It all started at the beginning of last summer…"

* * *

**It was about four o'clock in the afternoon on a Sunday. It was raining outside and Tootie was in the kitchen, scrubbing the floors under Vicky's orders, when she heard yelling from upstairs. Tootie snuck to the doorway to hear what was going on.**

**"You call this clean? I said SPOTLESS!" Vicky screamed at her parents. By the sounds of it, they had failed to pass Vicky's white glove test, again.**

**"Please forgive us. We'll do it again." Their mother pleaded.**

**Tootie heard what sounded like a rolled-up newspaper meeting flesh, followed by more crying and yelling. She immediately pulled her attention back to the floor and scrubbed harder, hoping to avoid the same punishment. When she heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the stairs, Tootie started scrubbing as hard as she could.**

**"Tootie! You're not done YET?!" Tootie looked at Vicky's face, in particularly her green eyes. There was so much anger behind them that they looked like they were on fire.**

**"I just finished scrubbing the last spot." Tootie spoke timidly looking around for anymore just to be safe.**

**"Oh," Vicky started with a gentle manner as she opened the back door letting Doidle in. As he walked by, carrying one of the small Timmy dolls Tootie had made years ago, he left a trail of mud. "Then what's that? GET BACK TO WORK!" Tootie flinched, waiting for the newspaper to strike, but Vicky left without hitting her. Therefore, she went back to scrubbing.**

**Three hours later, she finished again, and Vicky allowed her and their parents to eat some food before going to bed. As Tootie climbed into her sheets, she could hear whispering through the vent. Before she could properly hear what the voices were saying, her exhaustion set in and she fell asleep. She awoke the next morning to Vicky yelling again, but something was different, there was panic in her voice. Tootie slowly opened her door, trying to figure out what was going on.**

**"Yes officer, my parents are missing." There was a pause.**

**_'She must be on the phone. Wait! Our parents are missing?' _Tootie started to panic as she realized she was the only one left for Vicky to torture.**

**"No, they didn't go on vacation…Because they didn't take me with them! Fine, do nothing. I'll look for them alone!" Then she slammed the phone back onto its hanger. "TOOTIE, GET DOWN HERE!"**

**Tootie did as she was told rather than argue. As she reached the bottom step, she noticed that the door to their parent's room was open before looking at her sister. "Where are mom and dad?"**

**"That's what I was going to ask you. I came down here to unlock their door, but it was already open. Look," Vicky dragged Tootie to the door and made her look at the latch. "You see that? There's gum in the latch hole. Now, get dressed," Vicky pushed her back towards the stairs. "We're going out to find them."**

**For a week they looked, but to no avail. Finally, Social Services stepped in, and an agent showed up at the house, demanding to see Tootie.**

**"Wait, Mr. Bubbles please. I'll get a better job, raise her properly. I lost so much. Please don't take my only remaining family member away too." It was a side of Vicky that Tootie had never seen before. Vicky was begging on her knees in front of the agent. Finally, he decided to put Vicky on a probation period. She had one month to change their situation around.**

**Right after he left, Vicky started calling around, and after spending the entire day on the phone, she was able to convince a nearby academy to accept her into a rush class. She was able to start the next week after she emptied out over half of the money in her bank account to pay for tuition and books.**

**At first, Tootie was surprised that things did change. Vicky reduced the amount, and frequency, of chores Tootie had to do, and started asking her to do them, rather than scream and holler. In addition, when Tootie would wake up, breakfast would be ready for her, and Vicky would be drifting in and out of sleep at the table, with her books sprawled out in front of her.**

**Nevertheless, all too soon, a month went by and Mr. Bubbles came back. "I'm sorry miss, I really am, but I cannot leave Tiffany in your care. You still lack the finances to keep the house, pay the bills, and properly feed two mouths." He listed off what was wrong as he guided Tootie by the wrist to the door.**

**"Wait." Tootie cried as she pulled her arm free. "I want to stay with Vicky. And if you take me, I'll just keep running away and coming back to her." They both looked at her in astonishment. Even Tootie was surprised with herself. _Did I just say that? This is my chance to get back at Vicky for being so mean. So why did I say that?_**

**Mr. Bubbles turned around to look at her as he took off his sunglasses. "Are you sure that's what you want Tiffany?" Tootie could swear Mr. Bubbles saw the doubt in her eyes.**

**"Yes, I'm sure. I've lost just as much as Vicky. And I know things will be difficult for a little while, but I'm staying here."**

**"Okay…" Mr. Bubbles put his briefcase down then pulled out his clipboard and turned back to Vicky. "I see here that you're working a part-time job at the Dimmsdale Mall and taking classes at the police academy. How long will it be until you graduate?"**

**Vicky couldn't believe her ears. She was so shocked it took her several attempts to form a coherent sentence. "It should be about another three month until my courses are over."**

**He made a quick note before speaking again. "At which time do you have a career lined up and waiting?"**

**"I talked to the dean. He said he informed the state police chief of my situation and that he had a spot reserved for me."**

**"Okay. Well, I'll report my findings to my higher up. I'll let them make the final decision." He stated as he put the clipboard away and put his sunglasses back on. He wished them luck as he walked back to his car.**

**Tootie was flabbergasted when Vicky suddenly grabbed her into a bear hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Tootie couldn't think of anything to say, so she just hugged Vicky back.**

* * *

"He didn't come back, but he called every month to see how we were doing. Then, when Vicky graduated, he called for the last time. He said that with the things the way they were, I could stay."

Wanda poofed up a box of tissue when she saw Tootie was starting to cry. "Well that was nice of you to help out Vicky like that." She pulled one out and dabbed the tears from Tootie's face. "But I'm guessing there's more."

Tootie looked at her and nodded her head. "It was just before Vicky graduated. I was at school. We had just started our junior year…"

* * *

**Having just being excused from gym class again, Tootie sat under a tree near the field watching her one true love, Timmy Turner, as he did the warm up exercises for that day. That's when a shadow came over her. She looked up to see it belonged to the school bully, Francis. He was still somewhat pale, his black hair was a greasy mess, and over the years had grown to six foot three, other than that, nothing had changed. He still wore his tattered gray shirt with a lightning bolt on it, blue jeans with chains hanging from his hip, and a black vest.**

**_'Oh great, now I'm going to lose what's left of my lunch money.'_ She thought already knowing what he wanted.**

**"Okay twerpette, hand over your lunch money for the week, and I won't take your glasses." He cracked his knuckles to be intimidating. She was about to reach into her pocket to get her money out, when she heard Francis's voice again. "OW!" She watched as Francis turned around before picked up a football. "Okay, who threw that?!" Tootie looked up to see the entire class pointing at Timmy. "You're dead twerp!" Francis charged after Timmy, screaming out his battle cry.**

**"AHHHHHHH!!!" Timmy ran as fast as his teenage body would move.**

**Francis had chased him once round the track before the coach blew his whistle. "Both of you get over here! NOW!" They both approached the teacher. Timmy had is head hung down. Francis looked mad at the fact that he had been caught. "How would you both feel about having a spot on the football team?"**

**"What?" They responded at the same time.**

**"Okay look. Francis you're big, you're mean, and nothing can escape you. Perfect for my defensive line, and Timmy, you're smaller then Francis, but just as fast and quick to maneuver to get out in the open. You would be perfect as my new running back. What do you say boys? Want to join us for tryouts this afternoon?"**

**"Do I get to wail on the other players?" Francis asked as he pounded his fist into his other hand.**

**"You can tackle the player on the other team and knock them to the ground, but you cannot punch or kick."**

**"Sure, why not?" He agreed as he shrugged.**

**The coach turn to Timmy, hope in his eyes. "Well Timmy? Are you coming too?"**

**Timmy looked around and saw Trixie at the end of the field. She was in a cheerleading outfit, preparing for her tryout. Not that she needed to tryout, it was just a formality. Tootie knew what was going through his head when she saw him smile. "You bet!"**

* * *

"Needless to say, he made the team. The next day I tried to join the cheer squad, but they didn't even let me tryout. 'Nerds with glasses can't be cheerleaders.' That's the only excuse I got. I even tried telling them I only need them to see far away. I only wear them because I just see everything better with them on."

Wanda handed Tootie another tissue so she could blow her nose. "Kids today can be so mean. But I'm guessing that's not the end your story, is it?"

Tootie looked back at Wanda before shaking her head._ 'Wow, she's good.' _She took a deep breath to stabilize herself before continuing."A couple of weeks ago things got a lot worse. It was lunch time at school…"

* * *

**Tootie was nibbling on the turkey sandwich she brought from home, but her focus was elsewhere. She was listening to Timmy's voice from just down the table. He was discussing the details of the previous night's episode of 'Crash Nebula' with Chester and AJ, when they unexpectedly became quiet. Tootie glanced over and saw Trixie standing there in her cheerleading uniform.**

**"Hi Timmy, I saw that rushing play last week." Trixie was talking about their latest big game.**

**There had been ten seconds left, Dimmsdale had the ball, and it was third and five. The score was Dimmsdale 21, Visitor 24. The quarterback tossed Timmy the ball. He ran around the pack, and just avoided being tackled, when he jumped and landed in the end zone, winning the game. If they won the next game, they would be going to the state championships.**

**"Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and my friends after school." Trixie batted her lashes at him as she finished.**

**_'That bitch. Who does she think she is to try and take Timmy from me? I bet she only likes him because he won the game. I've loved him ever since I've met him.'_ Tootie was about to go over and give Trixie a piece of her mind, when Timmy responded.**

**"Seriously?" Trixie nodded to answer. "I would love to."**

**_'Love? Did he just say love, to her?' _Tootie could feel her heart sinking fast.**

**"Great, see you at my house tonight." Trixie walked back to the popular's table, and as she sat down, gave him a small wave.**

**The rest of the day seemed to slip away. However, Tootie's bad day didn't end there. When she got home, Vicky was in the kitchen. Tootie didn't feel like talking after the day she had, so she tried to sneak up the stairs. However, she forgot about the squeaky step.**

**"Tootie wait." She stopped as Vicky ran up to the staircase. "I have some bad news. Doidle died today. It turns out he ate a piece of that stupid Timmy Doll and choked on it."**

**Tootie didn't know what to say. Doidle had been annoying, but he was their dog. Okay, mostly he was Vicky's dog, but Tootie could see she was upset, so she climbed back down to the ground floor and hugged her sister until the two stopped crying.**

* * *

"It doesn't seem fair does it?" Tootie looked back down at the now crumpled tissue in her hand. "But it gets worst. Timmy hung out with Trixie and her friends a lot over the next few days before he asked her to date him officially, and she agreed." Wanda was about to speak when Tootie put her hand up signaling she was not done. "Also, about a week before my sixteenth birthday, Vicky agreed that I could have my party at the Level 21 dance club. We got dance floor and arcade passes for some of the kids at school that I considered friends, and I mailed them out to everyone. Well, everyone but Timmy, I wanted to give him his directly. Therefore, after school one day, I followed him behind the bleachers, and that's where I saw him kiss that bitch. I wanted to claw her eyes out! Instead, I ran home crying as I always do. To make matters worse, not one person showed up."

Tootie started sobbing again and all Wanda could do was hug her until she stopped. Finally, Tootie calmed down and Wanda wiped her face with a fresh Kleenex.

"Thanks Wanda. How did you get so good at this?" Tootie laughed lightly through the last of her sobs.

"It helps when you have over ten thousand years of practice."

"Really? You don't look a day past three hundred." Wanda blinked a few times in shock of the joke before the two started laughing wholeheartedly.

"Well Tootie, its only 2:30. What do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"What?!" She checked the clock and sure enough, Wanda was right. They had been talking, okay mostly crying, for almost six hours. "Well, first I have to wake Vicky, and then I have to get going or I'm going to miss Timmy's game, I promised him I would be there." With that, she got off the bed and headed for the door.


	6. Stand Out

(livingstatue is lead into a room with a gun to his head)

"Say it you twat-lapping whale cub." The masked figure ordered.

(After livingstatue shouts disclaimer, the man with the gun leaves, locking door behind him)

* * *

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENTS or any song, band, places, object, or movies mentioned in my stories and I make NO money by adding them to my stories. It just helps with descriptions.

* * *

Song list:

Stand Out - by - Tevin Campbell

**

* * *

**

I'd Do Anything.

Chapter 5  
**Stand Out**

Tootie knocked gently on the door before opening it. "Vicky? It's 2:45."

"I thought I said three." Vicky teased groggily as she covered her head to block out the light.

"I know, but I have to get going. I promised someone that I would meet them at the football game today, and it starts in about an hour."

Vicky sat up and looked at the clock, then to her sister. "You want a ride?"

Tootie shook her head. "No, that's okay. If I show up in the back of a cop car everyone will think I'm up to no good." She giggled lightly as she teased her sister. "But thank you. I'll see you when the game is over."

Tootie closed the door behind her as she ran to the bathroom for a quick shower. The water was warm and refreshing as it caressed her body. In addition, after unloading her heart to Wanda, she couldn't help but smile. "That's it. Today I'm telling Timmy how I feel about him once and for all." Filled with renewed hope, Tootie stepped out of the shower and started to dry off. She wrapped the towel around herself before returning to her room and stopped in shock when she saw Wanda was still there, floating near her dresser.

As Tootie got closer, Wanda pointed at her chair. "Sit there while I see what you have to work with." Tootie did as she was told and waited for Wanda to turn back to her. "Yeah, this should do. Okay Tootie, we're going to make you so beautiful that Timmy will have no choice but to notice you." Wanda sounded excited about giving her a makeover, so Tootie closed her eyes and let her do as she wished. Several times, she made Tootie stand and sit while pulling on different articles of clothing. When she was done with that Tootie felt her tugging at the knots in her hair with a brush. After several minutes, Wanda finally spoke up again. "Okay Tootie, what do you think of the new you?" Tootie opened her eye and saw that Wanda had left her hair down and put sapphire studs in her ears. "I thought I should bring out your eyes." Wanda responded when she noticed Tootie staring at herself.

"Don't forget they match Timmy's eyes as well." Tootie stood back to see the rest of her outfit and gasped. Wanda had put her in a purple tank top and tight dark blue jeans. She couldn't help but feel sexy when she noticed her black petite shrug sweater, she was also wearing, had only one button done just below her breasts. After trying a few poses in front of the mirror, Tootie noticed a strange weight on her left wrist and when she looked down, saw a bunch of silver ring bracelets.

"They're to add a bit of mystery." Wanda added again.

Tootie took a another quick spin in front on the mirror before getting closer and pretending to bat her lashes in a flirtatious manner. '_Damn, I look good. I could probably even give Trixie a run for her money.'_ Then another thought came to Tootie. "Hey Wanda, do you think I should leave my glasses home today?"

Wanda took a second to put Tootie's thin framed purple diva style glasses on her. She took them off then put them on again. Finally, she took them off and handed them to Tootie. "I think you should keep them off for now, but take them with you in their case. You'll never know when you might need them." Tootie nodded as she put her glasses in their case and put the case in her purse.

Tootie looked at her watch to see how much time she had left. It was 3:55 pm. "Oh no, the game starts in five minutes. I'll never get there in time!" Tootie was starting to panic as she ran for the door.

"Eh hem." Tootie looked back at Wanda trying to understand what was wanted. "Ok Tootie, I'll put this simply. Just say, 'I wish we were at the game' and you'll be there with time to spare."

"Oh right, magic, I forgot. I wish we were at the game." Tootie still felt ridiculous as she said it.

Wanda raised her wand as it started to shine. Tootie closed her eyes, too afraid to know what she was going to do. She abruptly felt like dozens of stings were connected to her, now lighter than air, body as she was pulled forward at an alarmingly fast speed. Suddenly, it stopped and when she opened her eye, there was a small amount of smoke clearing around her. As Tootie looked around, she recognized the tiled floors and walls. She was in the girl's locker room. She left the locker room headed for the gym then out to the field. Thankfully, none of the doors were locked because the teams needed to get in to change.

As she approached the field, she could hear the sound of the band playing. She climbed the steps as she looked for Timmy's friends. She saw Chester and AJ sitting near the front, just behind the Dimmsdale team bench, and decided to join them.

"Hey Tootie, what are you doing here? I thought you didn't like sports." AJ asked as she sat down just a few feet away from him.

She could tell he was confused but she didn't want to admit the real reason. "I was bored and thought I'd check it out. It is a big game after all, winner goes to state."

"Yeah sure." He shrugged before turn his attention back to the field. "You could've just said Timmy invited you."

_'He knows. How could he know?' _She stared at him in shock.

"He already asked me if you were here. He wanted to return your notebook or something." He replied, guessing what her next question would have been.

That's when the announcer came over the speakers. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen on this lovely afternoon. Today we bring you a special game…"

Tootie wasn't really paying attention to the announcer. She was watching the side of the field as the teams came rushing out. Dimmsdale was in blue shirts with orange shoulder strips and white pants. Their rivals, the Hamilton Hornets, were in yellow shirts with black strips and pants. Then she spotted Timmy, he was running just behind the front line. He looked a lot bigger now that he was wearing his pads. She watched as Timmy joined the rest of the team in a circle. After a small speech from the quarterback, they put their hands in and threw them up shouting. "GO RAMS!"

As the team took their seats, Timmy turned around to face his friends and gave a quick wave. Chester and AJ waved back, but Tootie just sat there because she wasn't sure if he was waving to her too. She watched as he gazed back and forth until his eyes settled on her. This time she knew he was looking at her, but he had a peculiar look on his face. She could feel the blood rush to her face as she blushed. Then the coach yelled at Timmy to get his head in the game.

* * *

Timmy rested on one knee in the locker room as the coach tried to psych the team up. "Okay boys, here we are. Win this and we're going to the state championships. This should be an easy game, they've had a bad season, and three of the main players have been benched. Now I believe in all of you, so get out there, and whip some Hornet butt!"

They all stood up in the locker room and cheered before they ran for the field. Timmy was running next to Francis with Tad and Chad in front of them. As they entered the field, Timmy could hear the announcer and the cheering of almost the whole school.

"Okay everyone, huddle up." Tad waved them all together into a circle. "Alright look, I know last year we missed out going to state because of these jerks, but that doesn't matter. Here we are, with a chance for revenge. Are we going to let them do it again?"

"NO!" The entire team shouted.

"Alright then let's do this. Hands in."

The team joined hand and bounced them as they counted. "One, two, three…GO RAMS!" They shouted throwing them up.

As they separated, Timmy spotted Chester and AJ in the crowd. He gave a wave to them then scanned the bleachers for Tootie. '_Where is she?' _Then he looked at the girl next to AJ. '_And who's that girl next to AJ? Did he get a girlfriend and not tell me?'_

"Tim focus, you're needed on the field."

"Sorry coach, on my way." He responded as he put his helmet on and charged the field.

"About time Turner." Francis harassed him, as he got closer.

"Shut up." Now that Francis could no longer beat him up, Timmy had gotten a lot braver around him. "So what play are we doing?"

Tad turned to Timmy. "Okay, here's what where going to do. Timmy, I'm going to toss the ball behind me to you, and Francis, you block for him as far as you can. Got it? Break!"

* * *

Tootie couldn't have cared less for the game. She was there with a reason. She had made up her mind. When the game was over, win or lose, she was going the confess everything. She was going to give him her heart or die trying. Play after play the game went on. There were a few close plays but there was still no score. It reached half time and the players marched off the field.

Feeling light headed and nauseous, Tootie sighed. '_Okay, halfway there. You can do this.'_ She was trying to psych herself up before the game ended, but it was not working. The butterflies in her stomach would not let up.

"Hey Tootie, you okay?" Chester asked, throwing off her concentration.

"Excuse me." Tootie covered her mouth as she ran for the nearest restroom. Thankfully, when they built the stadium they included full restrooms next to the snack shop. She made it to an empty stall seconds before her stomach wrenched. Tootie had spent all morning talking to Wanda, and she had not eaten anything yet, so all that came up was bile. When her stomach stopped she looked up to see Wanda floating there holding her hair back.

"Thanks Wanda. I'm just so nervous. What should I do? What should I say?" Tootie wiped her mouth with some toilet paper before standing up.

"As long as it comes from your heart, I don't think you can say the wrong thing. Now come on, let's get you straightened up again." As they headed for the mirror, they heard voices approaching. Quickly, Tootie ran back into the stall, and locked the door. As the voices got closer, she realized that they belonged to Trixie and the cheer squad. Not wanting them to know she was there, Tootie picked her feet up.

"So did you see Tad wave at me from the field?" It was Trixie that spoke.

"But Trixie, aren't you dating Turner?" Veronica's voice followed. Tootie looked through the crack wanting to see what was happening. Trixie was fixing her make-up while Veronica waited near the door.

"Yeah, so? Turner's hot and all, but Tad's the quarterback. Head cheerleader is supposed to date the quarterback. Besides, Turner's not that good of a kisser. Kissing him is like kissing a fish. He doesn't know how to be passionate." Trixie smiled once she was satisfied with her looks and then they started heading for the doors. "I think I'll break up with him sometime after state. That way, he won't be distracted and we can win."

Tootie could not believe her ears. Trixie was going to toy around with him until they won the state championship. "I have to warn Timmy, but if I tell him now, he won't be able to focus and then we'll lose the game for sure. Oh Wanda, what do I do? Wanda?" Tootie started to panic again. Her stomach gave another twist but she held it in. '_No, win or lose, I have to tell him. I will not let her toy with his emotions.'_ With that thought in mind, Tootie left the stalls running. She hoped to find him before they retook the field, but it was too late. Her hopes dashed, she returned to her seat.

"You're not gonna puke again, are you?" Chester taunted her.

"How rude." She pouted turning her head away. When he turned back to the game, she did a quick breath test. '_Ewww gross.'_ She reached into her purse and took out a pack of mints and her chapstick.

"Way to go Timmy!" Chester and AJ shouted in unison as they jumped up. The combination of their actions and the crowd's unexpected cheer caused Tootie to flinch in alarm.

"Wait, what'd I miss?" Tootie received the answer to her question when she looked at the end zone, and saw Timmy standing there, ball in hand, celebrating after just scoring the first touchdown of the game.

Timmy had a huge grin on his face as he ran back to the side of the field and called out to his friends. "Did you guys see that? What am I saying? Of course you did. Hi miss, have we met?"

"You mean you don't recognize her, Timmy?" Chester asked and Timmy started to shake his head.

Tootie decided to give him a hint. She reached into her bag and pulled out her glasses case. She slid on her glasses, and in one movement, pulled her hair, up and back, into its pigtails position. "OH MY GOD, TOOTIE! What, I'm mean, wow, you look great." Her cheeks started to burn as she blushed at his reaction. They heard a whistle blow and Timmy turned around. "Shoot. I gotta go."

"Timmy wait, I need to tell you something." However, it was too late, again. She slumped in her seat as she put her glasses case away.

The game continued as she sat there wishing to get her confession over with already. Now that Tootie could see properly, she saw just how hard the players were hitting each other. It started to get intense and a few players had to leave the field due to minor injuries, nothing a few days rest wouldn't cure though. Tootie could no longer look at the game. She was too afraid that Timmy would be the next one to get hurt.

As she got up, she turned to Chester and AJ. "Would you mind telling Timmy I'll be waiting for him near the snack bar?"

"Why? The game is almost over. Are you feeling sick again?" AJ started moving away from her.

"I don't know, maybe. Will you tell him, please? It's important."

"Yeah sure." Chester answered as she headed for the snack bar around the corner.

She sat on a bench across from the bathroom. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours. Finally, a whistle blow and she heard the roar of the crowd followed by the announcer. "Touchdown Dimmsdale, that's it ladies and gentlemen, this game is all over. The final score Dimmsdale 13, Hamilton 10. Dimmsdale is going to the state championships!"

"Great, now what do I do?" She spoke to herself. "I'll just tell him everything. I'll tell him how I feel and I'll warn him about Trixie. And if he doesn't listen to my warning and gets hurt, I'll tear her to bits."

She waited as she saw other people walking by now that the game was over. That's when AJ passed. "Hey Tootie, Timmy said he'll be on his way in a few minutes. Will you be okay until he gets here?" Deep in her own thoughts, she managed to give him a nod. She was grateful that he was concerned, but she needed to be alone with Timmy. Thankfully, once he had his answer he left her alone again.


	7. Over The Edge

(looking up from his cell crying) okay, okay. I'll say it again.

* * *

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENTS or any song, band, places, object, or movies mentioned in my stories and I make NO money by adding them to my stories.

* * *

Song list:

Over the Edge - by - Zebrahead

**

* * *

**

I'd Do Anything.

Chapter 6  
**Over The Edge**

It was halftime and Timmy had just entered the locker room. He opened his locker door and spotted a pink can with eyes. It was Wanda disguised as can of body spray. He looked around then turned to her in a hushed voice. "Wanda, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be looking after Tootie."

"I was sport, but there's something I need to tell you. Tootie and I just overheard-" Timmy slammed the door closed, cutting of Wanda, as the coach entered the locker room.

"Okay boys, gather round. All right, its halftime, and the score is zero to zero. Which means two things, one, they're putting up one hell of a fight, and two, you're doing just the same. Now, I know we can beat them, but you'll need to dig deep. Can you do it?!"

"Yeah!" The team shouted.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" He yelled sounding like a drill sergeant.

**"_YEAH!" _**The team screamed, properly psyched up now.

"Good, now get out there and show them what rams do to bugs!" With that, the team stormed the field again, screaming.

It was about five minutes into the second half when Tad threw the ball to Timmy. He caught at the ten-yard line and ran. He just evaded three Hornets players and there was a fourth diving at him. Timmy jumped and cleared him before landing on his side. He heard the whistle blow as he opened his eyes to see he was in the end zone. '_I did it. I got a touchdown.'_ He jumped up and held the ball above his head before spiking it. He was very excited as he ran back to the benches. As he got closer, he called out to his friends. "Did you guys see that? What am I saying? Of course you did." Then he looked at the girl next to AJ. Now that he was closer to her, he couldn't help but notice she looked familiar. "Hi miss, have we met?"

"You mean you don't recognize her, Timmy?"

Timmy was just starting to shake his head when he saw her move. He watched as she put on a pair of glasses, and then pulled her hair back into twin pigtails. "OH MY GOD, TOOTIE!" He couldn't believe it. He knew there was a reason a girl that stunning would be sitting next to AJ, and questioned why he hadn't seen it sooner. Granted he'd never seen Tootie without her glasses before, and the change in hairstyle didn't help. She was so beautiful he was having trouble forming words. "What, I'm mean, wow, you look great." He had so many questions he wanted to ask her, but the whistle blew behind him and he knew he had to get back. "Shoot. I gotta go."

The game continued but all he could think about was Tootie. He couldn't believe how much she changed. He kept looking over just to make sure it was really her. They were at the line of scrimmage, and Tad was shouting out commands, but Timmy wasn't really listening. '_Of course, it was Tootie. I mean, AJ, get a girlfriend that hot?'_ Timmy was hit it the head by the football, interrupting his thought.

"There's a fumble on the play. The Hornets have the ball. Touchdown Hornets, that brings them two points ahead. What was Turner thinking? Boy he must feel like an idiot right now. The kick is up and it's good." He couldn't believe it. He might have just cost them the game. He looked at the scoreboard to see the score was seven to ten.

Tad pulled down Timmy's facemask as he yelled at him. "Turner, get your head in the game or I'm telling coach to pull you out!"

"Sorry. Next time I'll be ready, and I'll get the touchdown back. I swear it." He didn't want to leave the field yet, not after what he just did. As the game continued, Tad avoided throwing the ball back to Timmy. Then the inevitable happened, less than a minute to go in the final quarter, Dimmsdale had the ball. Tad noticed that Timmy was open as the Hornet blitzed. Seconds after throwing the ball, Tad was slammed hard to the ground. Timmy reached up and caught the ball. He turned to run but saw two players bearing down on him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Francis closely followed by Chad, on the other side of the field. Timmy tossed the ball before being plowed over himself. The whistle blew and the crowd roared.

Timmy then realized they won. His assumptions were confirmed when the announcer shouted into the microphone. "Touchdown Dimmsdale, that's it ladies and gentlemen this game is all over. The final score Dimmsdale 13, Hamilton 10. Dimmsdale is going to the state championships!" With another roar of the crowd, Timmy jumped up and joined his team in a victory gathering. As they cheered and screamed, the fans rushed the field and someone dumped what was left of the Gatorade over the coach's head.

Timmy was so busy celebrating he didn't notice his friends until AJ slapped him on the back. "Timmy, I've been trying to get your attention."

"What do you want?" He asked not knowing what was so important that it had to interrupt the great time he was having.

"Tootie wanted me to ask you to meet her by the snack bar. I think she needs you to give her a ride home or something. She hasn't been feeling good. She probably won't admit it but I saw her rush to the restrooms earlier." AJ shouted over the cheering.

"Okay thanks. If you see her before I do, will you tell her I'll be there? I just want to change first." AJ agreed as Timmy ran for the locker room. In his rush to aid Tootie, he skipped taking a shower. However, he did give himself a healthy dose of body spray, which he noticed no longer had eyes. He grabbed his bag and was just about to leave when the rest of the team came in.

"Yo Turner! Where are you going in such a rush? You have a hot date planned with Trixie?" Mark Chang asked with a wicked smile. Being on the football team made the disguised alien happy. The pain of being crushed on the field always gave him a euphoric feeling.

As the rest of the team listened in, Timmy chose his words carefully. "No, I have to give one of my other friends a ride home, they're not feeling good."

"Whatever. LATER DUDE!" Mark yelled after him, as he was finally able to leave now that the doorway was clear.

Timmy arrived back at the field, which was now empty. He looked around for a second amazed, seeing that no more than ten minutes ago, the stadium had been packed. He continued down the walkway towards the snack bar and as he rounded the corner, there was Tootie sitting on the bench, alone.

_'Okay, just go over there, ask her how she's doing, and be there for her as a friend.' _He had no idea how he was going to bring up her comic or even the letter if he dare tell her. _'God, why am I so nervous?'_

He looked down at the watch on his left wrist. It read 7:12 pm, and after pressing the button to reveal his 'friend' watch, showed a blue he got closer, he could see she had her arms wrapped around herself and she was shivering. She didn't even notice him as he sat down next to her. Slowly ,Timmy took off his team jacket, and draped it over her shoulders.

Tootie jumped in alarm when she felt something touch her, and glanced over to see Timmy already sitting next to her. _How did I not see him coming? _She pondered as she pulled his jacket closer. "Thank you." She admitted to herself, now that the sun had gone down, she was freezing. Her outfit was designed for fashion, not warmth.

It was obvious that she wasn't going to start the conversation, so Timmy reached into his bag and pulled out her assignment notebook before clearing his throat. "Here you go Tootie. I'm all done with it." She had just taken the notebook when Timmy felt a small electric shock coming from his left wrist. He immediately released the latch and pressed the button on the left side of his watch to see what she was thinking.

_'Oh no. Did I leave my letter in there?'_ She opened her notebook to the back page and sighed. "Hey Timmy, you didn't see a piece of paper back here, did you?"

He could tell she was scared that he might have, so he lied. "No, there was nothing back there, but I did see your cartoon." His watch zapped him again. '_Great, I'm making her feel so much better.'_

"Look Timmy, I can explain." Before Tootie lost her nerve, she rapidly poured her heart out to him. "Timmy, I've loved you since we met and I still love you, but every day I see you with Trixie and you ignore me, which hurts, and all I want to do is crawl up and die. Then you do something that makes me feel special, like this, putting your coat on me because I'm cold. That's something you do for a girlfriend." She gasped for breath and began speaking even faster. "Speaking of girlfriends, today I overheard Trixie tell Veronica that after you win state she's breaking up with you because you kiss like a fish." She covered her mouth as tears started trickling from her eyes.

_'Wow._' This was a lot for Timmy to take in. He had already read most of this, but it was still a shocked to hear her say it aloud, and now he had one more thought that entered his mind. '_I kiss like a fish. What's that suppose to mean?'_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" It was Trixie's voice, and by the sound of it, she was pissed.

Timmy turned around apprehensively. "Trixie, hi, I didn't see you there. You know Tootie, right? She was just asking me for a ride home." Timmy still wanted to avoid a fight, even if what Tootie said was true.

"Liar, you've been cheating on me and with a glasses wearing nerd, too." She stomped her foot as she pointed at Tootie.

"No, Trixie, it's not like that. She was cold so I loaned her my jacket. Serious, there's nothing going on between us. She's just a friend." Timmy received yet another electric discharge from his watch.

"Oh yeah, I've seen the way she stares at you when you're not looking. She's a loser stalker geek, and I forbid you from seeing her again, ever!"

That was the final straw. He was tired of taking her shit. Every time he did something nice for someone else, she would throw a fit. He hadn't spent any real quality time with his other friends since they started dating and now she was tearing down the one person he knew was at the end of hope. Timmy was about to respond when Tootie stood up.

"I may be a glasses wearing nerd, but I love Timmy more then you could ever know. Besides, you were just going to break up with him anyway." Trixie's mouth fell open in astonishment. "That's right. I overheard you and Veronica in the restrooms at halftime. 'Head cheerleader is suppose to date the quarterback, kissing him is like kissing a fish.' I heard every word."

***SMACK!***Tootie could feel the heat rushing to her left cheek as tears of pain started streaming down her face now. "Nobody talks to me like that!" Trixie shouted at Tootie, as if she was a lower life form.

Timmy still couldn't believe what had just happened, so he turned to his girlfriend. "Well Trixie, is it true? Were you really planning on dumping me for Tad?"

"You know what, fine, it's true. Keep your nerd." She threw up her chin. "We're through. Our relationship never happened." She added as she stormed off.

By this point, Tootie was sitting on the ground crying again. He reached his hand down to help her up. When she saw that, she smiled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause trouble. I just didn't want you to get hurt." Tootie felt her heart accelerate as she took his hand. Once she was standing, she slid his jacket off her shoulders and held it out. "Here, nasty rumors might spread if anyone else sees me with it."

"Keep it, at least until I get you home." Timmy held up the jacket for her so she could put it on. As Tootie slid her arms through, she couldn't help but smile again. "Come on, my car's this way."

The walk to the parking lot was quiet. Neither of them knew what to say next. Timmy opened the door for her before climbing in himself. The silence seemed to intensify at the fact that he left the radio drive to her house was only five minutes, but to her, it lasted a lifetime. Here she was, alone with the young man she loved, and she couldn't get her mouth to work. It wasn't until he pulled into the driveway that she got enough courage to speak again.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? I'm sure Vicky made enough." She knew she was getting her hopes up and started bracing herself for rejection.

"Sure, I would love to. What are we having?" He smiled causing her heart skipped a beat.

Tootie just sat there, stunned by his answer. '_Did he just say yes?'_

"Well? Are you going to tell me or do I have to ask the chef?" He teased her as he opened the passenger door.

"Swedish meatballs over egg noodles, it's my favorite." She finally managed to answer as she got out of the car.

As they opened the door, they hear Vicky call from the kitchen. "Dinner's almost ready. So, how was the game? Did you have a good time?" Vicky turned around when she heard more than one set of footsteps. "Timmy Turner, what are you doing here?"

"I invited him to dinner. Would that be okay?" Tootie asked anxiously as she remembered just how much Vicky and Timmy didn't get along. However, it had been over a year since they had seen each other and she hoped they could put their differences behind them.

"I guess, but he should call his parents to let them know where he is." Vicky set their plates before sitting down herself.

While she did that, Timmy took out his cell phone and called home to let them know where he was and what he was doing. As he sat down next to Tootie, he spoke up. "Okay, I'm all set."

Vicky noticed the smile on her sister's face, so she asked again. "You didn't tell me how the game went. Did anything interesting happen?"

Tootie took a deep breath before she started. "Well, we won, which means Timmy is going to the state championships."

Vicky nodded insisting that she continue but Timmy interrupted. "And I want you to be there Tootie." Realizing his outburst, he lowered his head. "Sorry. Continue."

"Do you mean it? Do you really want me there?" Tootie could feel her tears building up as she desperately gazed at Timmy.

He swallowed another bite before answering. "Of course, why wouldn't I want you there?" He didn't expect what happened next, Tootie fainted.

"Now you did it twerp." Vicky laughed, catching Tootie before she hit the ground. She gently lowered her sister as she turned to Timmy. "Will you at least carry her up to her room? You remember which one is hers, right?"

"Yeah, how could I forget?" He picked Tootie up and made his way to her room. He placed Tootie in her bed and pulled the sheets over her. She looked so peaceful, even after the rough day she had. After brushing a few pieces of hair off her face, Timmy couldn't help but notice how beautiful she really was and questioned why he had never seen it before. For years, he chased after Trixie and when he finally got her, she turned out to be the world biggest bitch. '_Why did I always run from you? Were those weird feelings I had around you trying to tell me something?'_

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear Vicky as she came in and leaned against the door frame, cross armed. "Let me ask you something. Do you know why I tormented you during all those years I babysat you?"

"Is this a trick question?" Timmy turned around to see Vicky's green eyes glared back at him. He got up from Tootie's bed and started walking towards the door as he continued. "It's because you were a cold, heartless, and evil girl."

"No, you moron, because you were mean to her." Vicky pointed at her sister. "All she did was love you, and every day she would come home crying about how much you ignored her."

Timmy could feel the guilt building in his chest, as he understood her words. "You were mean because I was?"

He stood frozen in shock as Vicky shut the door, giving them privacy. "You never really thought about it before, have you?" Timmy shook his head. "Come on, follow me." She led him back downstairs to the kitchen. As he entered, she pulled something out of a cabinet and set it on the table. "I found this today when I got home." Timmy stared at the old shoebox as Vicky lifted the lid, revealing that old pictures of him from over the years filled it to the brim. "Tootie left it down here with a book of matches next to it. My guess, she was trying to forget about you, but couldn't."

"I thought she had finally gotten over me four years ago." Timmy felt even worse as he went through the photos, but smiled when he got down near the bottom and found his old Crimson Chin action figure lying next to a raven-haired Barbie doll with glasses.

"Well, she didn't." Vicky sat down as Timmy put the photos back. "You know, today was the first time I've seen a genuine smile on her face in months. Exactly what did happen at the game?"

Timmy joined Vicky at the table and sighed before answering. "Well, as you know, we won." Vicky waved her hand insisting he continue. "Anyways, afterwards Tootie told me how she felt and Trixie freaked out."

"No way, what did she say?" Vicky couldn't contain her interest in his story.

"Well, after Trixie destroyed her self esteem, Tootie confronted her about how she was planning on dumping me in a week-"

"Really?" Vicky sounded excited that Tootie had stepped up.

"Trixie then smacked Tootie, dumped me, and stormed off. That's when I brought her home."

"Wow, that's some day." Vicky responded, astounded by the course of events after the game, before realizing she was leaning forward, and sat back in the chair again. She looked Timmy in the eyes to judge his reaction to her next question. "So, what do you plan to do now?"

"I don't know." He sank in his chair. "I really should make up for all the years I hurt her feelings. I just hope she can forgive me."

Vicky started laughing as she responded. "I think you'll have no problem convincing her to forgive you." Vicky looked at the clock to check the time. "Well, it's past 9:30. I think it's time you go home."

"Will you tell her I'll be back tomorrow? I really do need to talk to her."

"Sure." Vicky replied as they got up and headed for the door. However, she stopped him again before he left. "One more thing," She jabbed her finger in his chest in a threatening manner. "If you ever hurt her again, I'll have no problem reminding you of how things use to be between us. Got it?!"

"Don't worry Vicky. Tootie opened my eyes to the truth about Trixie, I'll never chase after that lying slut again." He watched as Vicky smiled. "I have one question for you before I leave. You said you tormented me because of the pain I caused her, but why did you torture Tootie?"

Vicky looked disgusted at herself as she answered. "I think it's because I was jealous."

"What could she have that would've made you jealous?"

"I was jealous that she had found love." She noticed the confusion of his face and continued. "She knew, from the moment she met you, that you were the one, and here I was, six years older than her, and I haven't even come close. I mean yeah, there was Chip, but he was just a celebrity crush and Rick only liked me for my money. Then there was Mark." Vicky sighed as she put her hand on her chest. "But anytime I tried showing him my affection, he ran away. I guess it runs in the family." She hung her head as she finished.

"I'm sorry Vicky. I didn't mean to upset you." He added before she shook her head.

"It's okay. So, I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Timmy nodded and he could've sworn that he saw a smile tug at her lips. "Okay. Good night."

As Timmy drove home, he couldn't help but think about everything he had ever done to Tootie. He felt miserable about all the pain he had caused her. "God, why was I so mean to her?!" Timmy screamed as he pulled into his driveway.

Timmy made his way into the house and was about run up the stairs when his father called from the living room. "So Timmy, what did you do at Vicky's house?"

"Yeah, I thought you hated her." His mother added as she looked up from her later knitting project.

Timmy sighed for what felt like the dozenth time that day. "It turns out Vicky's not that bad." His parents stared at him, baffled by his answer. "I went over there because Tootie had a rough time at the game and I was trying to make her feel better. Anyways, it's late and I'm going to bed. Good night." He yelled back from the top of the stairs.

Wanda poofed in as Timmy closed his door. "Timmy, I've been trying to tell you that Tootie and I overheard Trixie-"

"I already know." Timmy cut her off midsentence. "Tootie tried to warn me and Trixie went nuts."

She floated there stunned for a few seconds. "So, what do you plan on doing now?"

"Well, I really should apologize, but I have no idea what I'm going to say." He started changing into his nighttime sweats. "First I'm going to need to know what I have to apologize for. So, spill it Wanda. What's got Tootie so depressed?"

Timmy climbed into bed as Wanda started telling him everything that she had discussed with Tootie. Timmy sank further and further into his own depression as he realized that the worst days in Tootie's life, were some of his favorites, up until now. He had never felt as much hatred towards himself as he did when Wanda finished. He didn't know how to respond, instead he thanked and wished his fairy good night before turning off the light.


	8. Come Clean

(masked man opens door, blinding livingstatue.)

If I say it, can I go back to my desk?

(figure nods.)

* * *

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENTS or any song, band, places, object, or movies mentioned in my stories and I make NO money by adding them.

* * *

Song List:

Come Clean - by - Mexicolas

**

* * *

**

I'd Do Anything.

Chapter 7  
**Come Clean**

That night, Timmy tossed and turned, as his dreams replayed the past years. All the times he ran and hide from Tootie, all the water balloons he threw, all the times he would yell at her to leave him alone. Finally, Timmy awoke covered in cold sweat and checked the clock. It was just before six in the morning. His fairies poofed in next to him when they heard he was awake.

"What's the matter sport?" Wanda asked as Timmy shook his head.

"Bad dreams." He climb out of bed and took out his black running shorts and sleeveless workout shirt. "I'm going out running to clear my head. I'll see you later." Timmy grabbed his iPod and started his workout playlist before dashing out the door.

He jogged down the street heading for the school track. Usually, the feeling of the wind on his face and the street passing below him, would empty his mind, but today all he could think about was Tootie, so he forced himself to focus on the better times they had shared. He started smiling as he remember giving her the action figure, then the kiss he gave her on Valentine's Day and the time he protected her from Francis. As he starting paying attention to where he was going, he noticed he was already running around the track.

_'That's it, I have to talk to her, now.'_ With that thought in mind, Timmy took off at top speed for Tootie's house. He checked both displays of his watch as he arrived, they read 7:10 am and a yellow sleeping face. '_Okay, here goes nothing.'_

He knocked on the door and after about minute, Vicky answered it yawning. "You're back early."

"Can I…come in?"

Vicky stood back and waved him in before he ran you to Tootie's room. As he entered, his eyes fell on Tootie, she was still lying in bed, and she was smiling. She looked so happy about the dream she was having, that he didn't dare wake her. Instead, Timmy took a seat at her desk as he waited for her to regain consciousness.

* * *

Tootie awoke in a daze as day light started to shine on her face. She was under the covers of her bed and still wearing outfit she had worn to the game. Quickly sitting up, she looked at the clock. It was now 7:40 am. Depressed, she put her head in her hands. "Oh great, now I've done it."

"Done what?" A familiar voice called from the chair in the corner.

"Timmy!" She screamed in alarm. She wanted nothing more than to run into his arms, but Tootie stayed where she was, afraid that she was still dreaming, and if she moved, it would disappear. Her heart started to race as she realized that she was awake, and he really was there. She pushed back the covers and slid her legs off the bed. "What are you doing here?"

Timmy walked over and sat down on the edge next to her. As he did, Tootie noticed his muscular arms were exposed and his shirt stuck to his front showing off his abs. "I needed to talk to you, privately. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Tootie said weakly as she looked down at the floor.

"Liar." He laughed.

"Okay, I'm depressed!" She shouted before turning away from him. "Is that what you wanted to hear?" He could hear the pain in her voice.

"No Tootie, that's not what I wanted." He put his hand lightly under her chin trying to get her to look at him again. "Just listen to me for a minute. Please?" Finally, she gave in and turned back to him, blushing. "I'm sorry, okay. Sorry for being mean when we were kids. Sorry for not noticing you still had feelings for me. Sorry for hurting you for all these years."

"Apology not accepted." She tried to turn away again, but this time he held her still with both hands, forcing her to look back at him. She then closed her eyes, hoping it would ease the pain in her heart.

"Tootie, I don't want to hurt you anymore. Look, I made the biggest mistake ever chasing after Trixie, and an even bigger one asking her out." She finally looked into his eyes and saw he was close to tears. "Please Tootie. I don't want you to hate me."

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you." She could feel her tears streaming down her face as she opened up to him again, but she didn't reach to wipe them. "I love you. Now more than ever, but I know you don't feel the same, so what's the point of staying friends anymore?" She cried harder as her own word tore at her heart.

"Tootie, you claim I'm blind, but you're the one with your eyes closed." He watched as she gasped as if she was insulted. "Think about it. Why would I be here if I didn't feel something for you?"

She was crying again, but this time they were tears of joy. "You mean…"

"Yes Tootie, I care about you. I have since we were ten." He noticed she was confused so he continued. "It was just weird the way you followed me all the time. That's why I always ran away. Since you've backed off, I've enjoyed hanging out with you."

"But what about Trixie?" She asked, fighting back her sobs.

He laughed a little as he realized the truth. "That was just lust and a stupid dream. Could you ever forgive me?" He asked trying to get back on topic.

Tootie threw her arms around Timmy's neck and held him in as tight a hug as she could manage. "I forgave you the minute I realized I was awake."

He returned her hug but something was bugging him. "Then why pretend to be mad?"

"I was afraid of getting hurt again." Timmy could hear she was crying, but when he pulled back, she was smiling. "So, does this mean we're dating?"

Timmy sighed because he feared this would happen. "No Tootie, we're not, at least, not yet." He watched as tears started to form in her eyes again. "Oh Tootie." He moaned as he flopped back onto her bed and covered his face. "Look at it from the outside. What would people say if I went right from dating Trixie, to you?"

Tootie slouched as she realized what he was saying. "But I thought you loved me."

Timmy uncovered his face and could feel her heartache as he looked at her. "I said I care about you, but I still don't even know you."

Tootie turned away again so he wouldn't see the fresh tears running down her cheeks. "How can you be so mean?"

Timmy groaned and felt like kicking himself as he covered his face again. "Look, give me a week, okay?" He mumbled through his hands. When she didn't answer he peeked out from under his hand to see she had her arms wrapped around herself. Slowly, he sat up and put his hand on her shoulder. "Please? One week, so I can get to know you better. Then I'll know how I feel towards you. Is that so much to ask?" She shook her head. "No I can't wait a week or no it not too much?"

She laughed through her tears at his attempted humor. "No, it's not too much."

"Thanks Tootie." Timmy checked his watch. "Well, I should get home before my parents start wondering where I am, but I promise we'll hang out after school sometime this week. Sound good?" Tootie's heart was racing as she agreed. Then after giving her another quick hug, Timmy left.

* * *

Monday 6:45 am.

Tootie was in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal when she heard a car horn honk from the driveway. She ran to the window to see Timmy's car sitting there. Timmy waved when he spotted her in the window before she dashed away to grab her stuff. Tootie was practically dancing as she ran down the driveway to his car.

"Good morning Timmy." She sang as she climbed in.

"Morning." He replied before heading for school. He didn't usually take his car, but he wanted to spend some time alone with her. "So Tootie, tell me something about yourself that I don't know."

"Well…" Tootie started as she listed off her favorite color, movie, etc, etc. By the time they reached the school, she had just finished telling him that her new favorite book was Twilight. "That's about all my favorite stuff."

"That's a start, I guess." Timmy said as he got out of his car wearing the same outfit as Friday. He noticed everyone in the parking lot was staring at them and Tootie was blushing from embarrassed at the attention she was suddenly receiving. At first, he couldn't tell if they were staring because of her new look or because she was with him. "Come on, they won't bite." He joked trying to ease her.

The walk between classes was no different except for a whisper here and there. Finally, lunch arrived allowing them to sit with their friends. As they took their seat next to each other, Timmy noticed that even Chester and AJ were staring with their mouths hung open.

"What?!" Timmy questioned his friends. "Is it that hard to believe I actually like spending time with Tootie?"

"But Timmy, what will Trixie say when she sees you with another girl?" AJ asked looking for a logical explanation.

"Trixie and I are not longer dating as of last Saturday. Right after the game I found out she was dumping me. She can go to hell for all I care!" The whole cafeteria was looking now that he was practically shouting.

Chester was the next to speak. "Okay, but we thought you didn't like Tootie like that. No offence."

"None taken." Tootie answered before returning her focus to her lunch. She felt out of place sitting there while everyone stared at them.

The cafeteria was quiet again as Trixie approached. "Okay Timmy, stop your cheating ways and I might take you back. And if you behave, I'll let you go to the prom with me."

He could believe his ears. "What are you talking about? You dumped me remember. Besides, I have a new date to the prom." There was a clattering of trays dropping around the room after he said that. He looked around to see Tootie was smiling and blushing, while everyone else had their mouths hung open. "WHAT?!"

"Fine!" Trixie shouted as she spun on her heel to storm off. "You always were a loser."

Timmy couldn't understand what was going on. "What was that all about?"

Tootie was the first to answer his question. "I overheard in the restroom that she asked Tad to go to the prom with her, but he already asked out Veronica. It turns out he was waving Veronica, not Trixie, on Saturday, and Chad asked out Molly Morrison. So now she's dateless." Tootie was smiling as she stated this news.

"So she was trying to use me again?" Timmy asked as she nodded. "Great, I go from shy stalker to psycho stalker. I liked it better when you followed me." Timmy teased causing Tootie to blush again.

"Yo Turner!" Mark came running up to the table after hearing the rumors. "Is it true? Did you really dump Trixie?" Timmy nodded to answer his question. "Sweet. By the way, how's your sister?" He asked turning to Tootie. He still had a crush on Vicky.

Tootie looked over Timmy's friend to see if she could remember him. He had skater boy style black hair and green eyes. Today he wore the same outfit as always, green pants and backwards hat, and a tattered pinkish purple shirt. There was also a six-pronged symbol on his hat and belt buckle.

"Mark right? She's doing fine." Mark walked off smiling, his hands clasped against his heart.

The rest of the day was more of the same. By the end of school, rumors about why Timmy and Trixie had broken up started spreading, but none of them were true. Finally, Timmy and Tootie were in his car, heading for her house, when a question that had been bugging her since lunch, came back. "So, who are you taking to prom?"

"Well, if you're interested, we can go together, as friends." He looked over to see she looked depressed again. "Hey, I have until then to make up my mind, so no forcing an answer." Timmy's word came out a little too harshly. He watched as she wiped away a tear before nodding. As they pulled in to the driveway, Timmy took her hand as she started to open the door. "Tootie, I'm sorry…"

Now she was confused. "Why? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I know, but for some reason I still felt the need to apologize." Timmy looked down at his lap after releasing her hand. '_Why do I suddenly feel so depressed?'_

"Will I see you again tomorrow morning?" She asked nervously as she finally got out. He still looked miserable as he nodded. "Well, I guess I'll go shopping seeing as I'm going to the prom now. Do you want me to call you when I find a dress?"

He looked a little happier when he turned to face her. "Sure, after all, I'm going to need to know what color it is so we can match."

Tootie waved goodbye as Timmy left before running into the house. "Vicky?"

"Up here." She shouted from her room. As Tootie reached the door she saw Vicky was getting out of here uniform. "What's up?"

Tootie sat on the bed as she made her request. "I need your help."

Vicky had just pulled off her second boot when she turned back to Tootie with concern in her voice. "What is it? Someone didn't hurt you did they?"

"No. I need to go shopping for a prom dress. Will you take me to the mall?" Tootie noticed the surprised looked on her sister's face, so she continued. "Timmy just asked me to go to the prom with him."

Vicky smiled when she heard the giddiness in Tootie's voice. "Okay, but on two conditions. One, I get to help you pick out your dress. Two, I get to do your makeup that night. Deal?" Tootie started pouncing up and down as she nodded in excitement.

Two hours later Vicky was sitting in a chair near the changing area waiting for Tootie to come out wearing the first dress. Tootie pulled her around the racks for almost an hour stacking various dresses into her arms before Vicky recommending she should try some on before continuing. Finally, Tootie came out with the first one on and spun around. "What do you think?"

She was wearing a long light green formal dress that had an open back except for one spot where the thin straps cross near her neck. Vicky gave a so-so wave with her hand as she spoke. "I think that color looks better on me." Tootie darted back in and came out again after a few minutes. "That one's nice." Vicky stated as her sister twirled. It was red with a white and pink strap that hugged around her chest and stomach.

"It's okay, but I don't like that it's strapless. I might accidentally flash everyone. Hold on, I got one more." When she came out this time, Vicky's mouth hung down. As Tootie spun again, she noticed her sister's expression. "Do you really like this one?"

It was a bright shade of blue that matched her eyes with a black edging around the straps and bottom. It was shorter that the other, stopping at her knees. The halter straps tied behind her neck, showing off her upper back nicely. It also had some light material pulled together around the pleated bust that was held together with an elegant jewel decoration, and to finish it off, a matching shawl draped over her shoulders.

"Oh. My. God!" Vicky shouted, stunned by how beautiful Tootie looked. Once she had gotten a chance to fully admire the dress, she spoke up again. "That's beautiful. You are going to be drop dead gorgeous in that."

Tootie's smile disappeared once she looked at the price tag. "Ouch. Beyond my price limit."

Vicky looked at the price. It was just short of two hundred dollars. "Tell you what. I'll pay for it. You deserve to splurge once in a while."

Tootie wrapped her arms around Vicky and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

Vicky paid for the dress and they went to another store to find her some shoes. They eventually found a pair of silver low heels that looked perfect and Tootie insisted on paying for them herself. Tootie was all smiles during the ride home. As they pulled into the driveway, Tootie remembered that she needed to tell Timmy what color her outfit was.

She handed Vicky the dress before making her request. "Will you keep this safe until prom?"

"You can count on me." Vicky saluted as Tootie ran to the phone to call Timmy.

* * *

_***RIIINNNGGG!!!***_

"Hello, Timmy Turner speaking."

"_Hi Timmy." _Tootie called from the other end. _"I just got my dress and I wanted you to know it's nice light blue. Will that be okay?"_

Timmy started smiling as her tried to picture her in something other than dark colors. "Yeah, that's fine."

"_Great. I'll see you tomorrow."_ She hung up.

"So who was that Timmy?" Wanda asked floating nearby while keeping her on eyes on Cosmo and Poof as they watched TV.

"Tootie, she wanted me to know the color of her dress. Hmm…I should go down to the rental shop and change my tux. Later, say out of trouble." He half shouted as he left his room.

Timmy walked into the Men's Warehouse about a half an hour later and was greeted by a middle-aged man named Walter. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"I was in here about a week ago ordering my tux for the prom, but the problem is, the girl I was going to go with, is no longer the girl I _am_ going with…"

"And you need to make an altercation to your order, correct?" Timmy nodded to Walter's question. "Okay, that shouldn't be a problem. What do you need to change?"

"The vest and euro tie. It was suppose to be gold. Can I change it to blue?"

"But of course." Walter showed Timmy a few patterns they had and let him chose one before heading behind the counter. "Name?"

"Timothy Turner."

"Ah, here it is. And you still need it for the one night at the end of the week?" Timmy nodded again. "Well, there should be no problem. It will be ready for you on time for pick up. Have a nice day."


	9. Promise

(livingstatue enters room singing "Leave Me Alone" by MJ, realizes masked men sitting in his chair, waiting) GO AWAY!

* * *

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENTS or any song, band, places, object, or movies mentioned in my stories and I make NO money by adding them.

* * *

Song List:

Promise - by - Simple Plan

**

* * *

**

I'd Do Anything.

Chapter 8  
**Promise**

Thursday, June 11 2:15 pm.

Timmy had just said goodbye to Tootie before running into the locker room. He had practice today because of the game tomorrow, and he didn't want to make her wait, but she insisted on staying. As Timmy was finishing putting his uniform on, Mark came running up to him panicking.

"Turner, you must help me." Mark quickly flashed to his normal squid like alien form then back to human. "A girl just blew me a kiss and now my fakifier is, like, malfunctioning!"

Timmy looked down at his right wrist to see three sets of eyes on his watch staring back at him. "I wish Mark's fakifier was fixed." His monotone only emphasized how bored he was of doing it every few weeks. His watch shined and the six-pronged emblem on Mark's belt buckle spun before returning to it normal position. "There, you all set?"

"Chya, righteous!" Mark gave his fakifier a quick spin, cycling through forms, before turning human again. "Turner, you are a life saver. For a second, I thought Mandie might find me."

"No problem. Now hurry up and change, we need to get on the field." Timmy shouted already heading for the door.

As Timmy entered the stadium, he saw the rest of the team already warming up, the cheer squad was at the end of the field practicing a pyramid, and Tootie waved from the bleachers when she saw him looking for her. Timmy returned her wave before joining the rest of the team as the coach told them to run laps around the track, tackling the dummy, and try out a few new plays. Practice lasted about an hour before they called it quits and that's when things went bad.

Timmy was heading back to the locker room when Trixie ran up and kissed him as if they had never fought or broken up. Out of pure stupidity and habit, Timmy found himself wrapping his arms around Trixie and pulling her closer as he returned the kiss. Timmy received a massive shock from his watch and quickly realized his mistake. He pushed Trixie back away, and wiped his mouth clean of her cherry taste, just in time to see Tootie running off the field. Timmy gave chase, but it was too late, she had already dived into the girl's room. His hand was starting to go numb from all the electrical discharges he was receiving. Even worse, his triple faced watch on his other wrist was gone.

"Tootie, I'm sorry." He yelled as he banged on the door. "Come on, talk to me." She would not answer his pleads, but he could still hear her crying. Just then, Molly Morrison walked by, after getting out of detention, and Timmy grabbed her arm. "Molly, I need your help."

"NO TOUCHING!" She screamed as she pulled her arm away.

"Sorry, forgot about that." He quickly apologized as he scratched the back of his head. "Please, I need your help." He begged as she calmed down. "Will you go in there and talk to my friend Tootie until she feels better?"

"I'm in a hurry to met Chad so we can go shopping, so what's in it for me if I stay?" Molly crossed her arms over her skull tee shirt.

"Oh come on, you owe me for helping you at Wishing Well." Timmy watched as she raised the eyebrow not covered by her black beanie hat and hair. "You don't remember, do you?"

She shook her head as she answer. "I have no idea what you're blathering on about..." She looked over his shoulder to read his name. "Turner."

Timmy smacked his own face before dragging his hand down and reaching into his pocket to pull out his wallet. "Here's a twenty. Now, go make her feel better."

"Make it forty." She smirked as he pulled out another bill. "Okay, deal." She said cheerfully as she grabbed the money and walked in. Molly sat down in the empty stall next to Tootie and knocked. "Hey girl, what's wrong? Did that jerk Turner hurt you?"

"What does it matter?" Tootie cried from her seat as she continued searching her purse for her switchblade. She noticed some toilet paper being handed underneath the wall. That's when Tootie realized the she had left her blade on the floor at home. Tootie took the paper before she answered Molly. "It's just…" She wiped her tears as she tried to catch her breath. "Timmy promised that he would never chase after Trixie again, and he just kissed her."

"Boys can be so stupid sometimes." Molly tore off some more paper and handed it over. "But I think he realizes the pain he's caused you. He did sound miserable when he asked me to talk to you."

"He did?" Tootie asked as her tears started to dry.

"Yeah, for some reason he's really concerned about you." As Molly heard the door unlatch, she got up to go to the other side. "I bet, deep down, he really does love you." Their conversation was briefly interrupted by yelling from outside, but they could not make out what was being said. "I mean, I just tricked him into paying me forty bucks to come talk to my best friend. If that doesn't mean he cares, then what does?" Molly finished laughing.

"You're right." Tootie finally stood up feeling a little better. "He just slipped. Every guy does it, right?" Tootie felt her hope returning and gave her friend a hug as she finished. "Thanks Molly."

"You're touching me!" She yelled, freaking out once again.

Tootie jumped back, blushing from embarrassment, as she remembered Molly was still having problems with being touched. "Ops, sorry."

* * *

Molly had just entered the girl's room, leaving Timmy outside, alone. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." He cursed himself as he banged his head on the wall with each word.

"Why did you leave me alone back there?" Trixie called from behind him before she draped her arms over his shoulders and around his neck.

"Get off me!" Timmy shouted as he turned around and pushed her off. "This is all you fault!"

"But Timmy, aren't I allow to kiss my boyfriend?" Trixie asked in a sad, pouty tone as she batted her laces at him.

"Get this though your thick skull." He started as he filled his lungs. "I'M _**NOT**_ YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

Trixie eyes started to tear up, but Timmy could tell they were crocodile tears. "H...how can you be so mean?" She cried as she ran for the girl's locker room.

That's when Timmy heard the door behind him creak as it opened. He turned around to see Tootie and Molly exiting the restroom. "Tootie, I'm so, so sorry. I promise I'll never do that again." Tootie walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck before she broke down sobbing again.

"My work here is done." Molly gloated as she left the two alone.

Timmy just stood there holding Tootie as he waited for her to speak, but she didn't. After about a minute, Tootie went limp. "Tootie?" He asked before realizing she had passed out. "What am I going do to with you?" He laughed prior to carrying her back to his car and strapping her in.

* * *

With Tootie on his back, Timmy opened the front door and made his way up to his room. Vicky wasn't due back for a few hours, so his house seemed the like the better choice. He was thankful that his parents had gone out for dinner again because this would have been hard to explain. Timmy laid her gently on his bed before going to the bathroom for a quick shower. With everything that had happened that afternoon, Timmy had only changed out of his uniform before they had left. He didn't feel comfortable leaving her in his car alone for too long.

Tootie was already awake by the time Timmy returned to his room. As he looked her over, he noticed she was sitting with her ankles crossed, and her face buried in her knees, with her arms wrapped around them.

"Hi." Tootie greeted him halfheartedly when she heard him enter.

_'Oh great, she sulking.' _Timmy walked over and sat down next to her. "Tootie, I'm sorry I hurt you again. It was just a moment of weakness, I swear."

"I know." Tootie spoke again without looking at him. She wasn't mad at him. She was angry with herself. She was tired of crying to the point of exhaustion, and sick of passing out as a result of it.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong. How I can make it up to you?" He begged as his gently put his hand on her shoulder.

Tootie finally looked up at him, a single tear escaping her eyes. "Well, you promised we would spend time together outside of school, but you've been working all week. That's why I stuck around today. I was hoping we could before the game tomorrow."

"Is that all?" As Tootie nodded, he sighed, relieved that she was not mad at him for what he did. "Well, I'm not working today and you have me for the rest of the afternoon. What do you want to do?"

"Can we maybe watch a movie or two?" She asked timidly as she pointed at his DVD cabinet.

"Anything you want. I'll even give you first pick." Timmy smiled as she did the same.

He opened the doors and she gasped. "There must be at least two hundred DVDs here. How did you get so many?"

"Internet." He responded in a quick, causal, and informative tone as he always did when using that excuse. Tootie looked through his collection trying to find the perfect movie. She wanted a scary movie so she could grab onto him without being ridicule. Eventually she pulled one off the shelf and handed it to Timmy. "'DOOM the unrated extended edition'. You sure you can handle this one? It's pretty gruesome." She nodded hesitantly to his question already feeling nervous. "Okay."

He pulled the TV a little closer to the side of his bed before putting the DVD in the player. The room suddenly got darker and he looked up to see Tootie closing the blinds. "To add to the effect."

They sat down side by side with their backs against the wall. As the movie started, Tootie was already jumping at the sounds of screaming. As is continued, the movie got darker and gorier and she was cringing and hiding her face in his side almost constantly.

_*RIIINNNGGG!!!*_

"AHHHH!" Tootie screamed in surprise.

"Tootie, relax. It's just the phone." After pausing the movie, Timmy picked up the home phone next to his bed. "Hello, Turner residents."

"_Hi Timmy." _It was his mother. _"Your father and I are having such a good time and we thought we'd check up on you. You want us to bring something home for you?"_

"One, I'm watching a movie. Two, no thank you. I'll see you two when you get home, okay?"

"_Okay. But if you change your mind call us."_ Satisfied with his answer, she hung up.

"Now, where were we?" He turned the movie back on before stretching. As he did, Tootie snuggled in next to his chest. Timmy was about to say something, but when he saw the smile on her face, he decided to keep his mouth shut and lowered his arm around her. As more screaming came for the television, she started flinching again and Timmy started laughing.

Tootie pushed away just enough that she could look up at him. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, but you are. If you knew you were going to act like this, why pick this movie? I would've had no problem with a romance movie. If you remember, I like Kissy Kissy Goo Goo and Skull Squishier." He stated proudly.

"Maybe I picked it so a big strong man could protect me." She teased before another loud scream sent her into hiding again.

"Well, in that case, I promise I'll always protect you." Timmy pulled Tootie closer and watched her smile grow wider as her blush darkened.

As Tootie rested her head back on his chest, Timmy couldn't help but feel that this was right. He had never felt like this went he was with Trixie. With Trixie, everything felt force as he tried to be the perfect boyfriend, but with Tootie, it all felt natural. He didn't have to fake a smile or run off on some meaningless errand all the time. She was happy just spending time with him.

As the movie wrapped up and started rolling credits, Timmy looked down at Tootie, who had just come out of hiding again. "There, the monsters are all gone and you don't have one scratch. Feel better?"

"I've never felt safer." She purred as she nestled in closer. "So, you want to watch another? Your pick."

_*Grrrrr*_ His stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten yet. "How about some dinner first?" Tootie laughed and nodded before following him downstairs. "I hope chicken tenders and fries are okay? I'm not going to make you eat my mom's leftover tuna casserole." It only took ten minutes for the food to cook, it was nothing fancy, but they enjoyed it. As they sat there talking and laughing, the phone rang, and once again, Timmy answered it. "Hello, Turner residents."

"_Timmy, have you seen Tootie? She's not home yet." _It was Vicky this time and she sounded worried.

Timmy handed the phone to Tootie. "Hello?"

"_Tootie! Why aren't you home yet?"_

Tootie got up and walked out, leaving Timmy alone in kitchen. "I know I'm sorry, but we starting watching a movie and I was having so much fun that I must have lost track of time. I'll be home in soon, okay?"

"_Okay, and I'm sorry too. I just panicked when I got home and you weren't here and there was no note, no message. Don't worry me like that."_

"Okay." Tootie halfheartedly agreed knowing that her time with Timmy was over. She returned to the kitchen as she hung up. "I have to go home, rain check on that movie?"

"Sure." He smiled before bring her home. As he pulled back in his driveway, he noticed his parents still weren't back yet. He quickly returned to his room planning to get a good night's rest. There was no school tomorrow because of the game. Nevertheless, he knew he would automatically wake up by seven, so he went to bed early. He climbed into bed and was just about to drift off when it happened.

_***BOOOOOOM!!!* **_A large fiery mushroom cloud appeared in his room followed by a deep booming voice. **"IT! IS! TIME!"**

Timmy instantly bolted upright in his bed. "Oh no. Not Jorgen."

However, it was. Jorgen Von Strangle, self-dimmed toughest fairy in the universe, was now standing in his room. Jorgen towered over Timmy at about seven foot two. He was in his usual green tank top and green camouflage cargo pants. In addition, the leather wrist straps and combat boot he wore had rounded steel bolt on them, which made his appearance that much more intimidating.

"Timmy Turner, you are no longer fit to have fairy godparents." Jorgen shouted, slamming his massive wand on the floor. "They must return with me to Fairy World for reassignment, immediately!"

"Why? What did I do now?" Timmy asked as his fairies appeared next to Jorgen with their bags in hand. "No one knows about them and I don't over use their magic. Is it because I'm too old? The rules say a child may keep his fairies until they are eighteen." He had finally read the entire rulebook so he would know what he could wish for and how to do so.

"No you idiot! It's because you are happy enough now that you no longer need them."

"But, but…" Timmy was having trouble forming an excuse to why that was not true, but Wanda interrupted.

"Sorry Timmy, but he's right. Think about everything you have. You're on the football team, you're grade stay around B's and C's, and now you've found true love. Also, you haven't wish for much in the past few weeks, so you don't really need us anymore."

Timmy didn't like it, but he knew they were right. His tears flowed freely as he hugged his fairies goodbye and then turned to Jorgen. "Can I make one last wish? One that only you can grant."

Jorgen checked his watch. "Fine, but make it quick, I'm missing 'All My Biceps'."

"I wish that you don't erase my memories of Cosmo or Wanda."

Jorgen groaned at the stupidity of the wish. "Fine, I shall leave you with your memories." Jorgen put the pen like device with a star on top back in his pocket. "Now, time to go." He slammed his wand on the ground and with another massive explosion the fairies and any magical item Timmy had every wished for, were gone. Now completely depressed, Timmy climbed into bed, where he cried himself to sleep.


	10. Going Through Changes

(Masked man approaches door to livingstatue writing room and sees a note taped to it. Note reads.)

* * *

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENTS or any song, band, places, object, or movies mentioned in my stories and I make NO money by adding them.

* * *

Song List:

Going Through Changes - by - Army of Me

**

* * *

**

I'd Do Anything.

Chapter 9  
**Going Through Changes**

Friday, June 12 8:00 am.

Staring at herself in the mirror that hung on her closet door, Trixie couldn't understand why Timmy was suddenly rejecting her. She slammed her hand on the door in frustration. "I don't get it!"

"Maybe he got tired of waiting for you." Trixie best friend, Veronica, spoke from her bed. "You think Tootie is putting out for him?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Trixie spat as she turned around to face her friend. "How could he want her when I so much prettier." Veronica shrugged because she knew any answer she gave would've led to more screaming. "Well, if she is, that will just confirm my assumptions for her new look. She's a total _slut_."

Veronica rolled her baby blue eyes when Trixie wasn't looking. "You know, you haven't acted so graceful since he dumped you either."

"Are you making fun of me?!" Trixie screamed making Veronica flinch.

"No, no. I was just stating that since you two broke up, you've been chasing him like he once did you." Veronica stopped to think for a second before smiling. "I think you're jealous."

"GET OUT!" Trixie didn't want to hear anything else her supposed friend had left to say.

Veronica gathered her belongings before heading for the door. "You know what, if you were like this to Timmy, I'm not surprised that he likes Tootie now. At least she appreciates him." Trixie stood where she was, stunned by Veronica's words. "See you at the game." She called back already halfway down the hallway.

"AHHHH!" Trixie screamed as she picked up a ceramic unicorn, threw it into the door-sized mirror, and watched the reflection of the blue eyed, raven-haired goddess shatter before her.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town.

Tootie was standing near the window waiting for Timmy to pick her up. She was wearing the same outfit as the last game, hoping it would bring him luck. She keep checking the grandfather clock in the living room as it ticked away the time. In the background, she could hear the news as it blared from the television.

"_Good morning Dimmsdale, Chet Ubetcha here. Today's top story, the Dimmsdale High Rams face off against the Oliver Ames Tigers in the State Championship. Both schools have been closed due to this event. This is the first time either school has been to the championships in over five years, but before we go into further detail, let's check in with Johnny Lightening for the weather. How are we looking Johnny?"_

"_Great Chet. We do have a low-pressure system moving in and with it, a lot of rain, but that shouldn't be until late tomorrow. Today however, should be clears skies as far as the eye can see..."_

Before Tootie knew it, the clock read 9:30. She sighed disappointedly as Vicky entered the room. "You're still here? Doesn't the game start in like half an hour?" Tootie turned around to face her sister and nodded. "You want a ride? I've got plenty of time."

"Please and thank you." Tootie quickly answered as Vicky grabbed her keys. "I'm sure his just so excited that he forgot. That's all." Tootie was still keeping hope that her actions on Thursday hadn't pushed him away.

Vicky dropped her off before heading back home to get ready for work. Tootie wandered around looking for Timmy or any other team members. However, the first person she ran into was Trixie.

"Now you listen to me you bitch." She shouted trying sound threatening. "Timmy is my boyfriend and I won't sit around while some nerd tries to move in on my territory."

Tootie was getting mad now. "Oh yeah, Timmy is human being, not some object for you to claim. He can make his own choices."

"I'm warning you. Stay away from him or else!" Trixie threatened before marching off.

Tootie was so angry her fists were shacking, and she wanted to scream and lash out at Trixie. However, she was not the type of person to get physical, so instead, she counted to ten to calm herself. Once finished, Tootie continued her search but still couldn't find Timmy. She heard the announcer start speaking over the intercom and decided that he must have taken the field by now. She arrived at the seats behind the Dimmsdale team benches and noticed Timmy wasn't sitting there or on the field either.

Chester was the first one to talk to her. "Where's Timmy? I thought he was running late because he was picking you up or something."

She shook her head. "No, he never showed up. Vicky had to drop me off. I thought he forgot because he was too excited."

That's when the coach turned around to face them. "Hey, are you talking about Turner?" Tootie nodded unsure of what he wanted. "You haven't seen him all morning either? Damn. He's my fastest runner, if he doesn't show up soon our chances against the Tigers are even slimmer."

Now Tootie was getting worried. No one had seen him all morning. She turned to AJ in desperation. "Can I borrow your phone?"

"Are you calling Timmy?" He asked as he handed it over and she nodded. "His cell is set to speed dial five."

She pressed and held the button until the phone started dialing. It went straight to voicemail. _"Sorry, I'm too busy to answer my phone. Leave a message and I'll call you back. Bye."_ She was starting to get really worried now. He never turned his phone off.

"Timmy, its Tootie. Please call me back on AJ's phone." She hung up hoping he would call back soon.

"Not picking up?" AJ asked and she shook her head. "That's not like him."

They continued to watch the game, but it wasn't going well, the Tigers already had a touchdown. Dimmsdale had the ball at the forty yard line, Chad snapped the ball and the opposing team blitzed pushing them back another five yards as Tad got sacked.

It had been ten minutes since Tootie had tried calling Timmy, so she tried again. "You're missing the game. Where are you?" He still was not answering. '_Something's wrong.'_

Tootie jumped when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to see it was Elmer that had disturbed her thought and Sanjay standing next to her. "We're going to the snack bar, you guys want anything?" Tootie shook her head as Chester and AJ requested hot dogs, drinks, and nachos. The two returned after a few minutes and sat down as they handed out the snacks. "Timmy's still not here?"

Tootie sighed as she shook her head again. "Zis is not like Timmy." Sanjay said in his thick accent as he sat down next to Tootie. "He hasn't missed a game all season." A napkin that had been thrown by AJ hit Sanjay. As Sanjay looked at him, he noticed AJ given a quick head tilt towards Tootie who was now slouching in her seat from depression.

Finally, halftime arrived and still no sign of Timmy. Tootie tried calling him one more time. "That's it Timmy, I'm coming to find you." She threatened before hanging up. She handed AJ his phone back as she got up.

"Good luck." All the boys shouted as she took off running.

Timmy was nowhere to be seen at that game, so Tootie ran straight for his house. Her legs burned as they carried her further and further from the field. She didn't slow down until she reached his front yard. His car was the only one parked in the driveway, so now she knew he was home.

"Timmy!" Tootie shouted as she pounded on the door. After about a minute, he answered the door still wearing his nighttime sweats. As she looked him over, she noticed his hair was a tangled mess and his eyes were blood shot. She reached out to put her hand on his cheek when she saw how terrible he looked. "Oh Timmy, are you okay?"

He shook his head before standing back to let her in. "What are you doing here?" He asked groggily as she sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her.

Timmy joined her before she answered. "I was concerned about you when you didn't show up for the game."

"Oh god, the game! What time is it?!" Timmy shouted, now fully awake, as he looked for a clock and jumped up from the couch.

Tootie grabbed his arm before he had a chance to run to his room. "Don't bother. It was already half over when I came looking for you." That's when she remembered how many times she had tried calling. "Can I use your phone? The guys were worried about you too."

He pulled out his phone and realized it was off. "I guess I forgot to charge it. Sorry." He put it back in his pocket before dialing AJ's cell from the home phone and handing it over. Timmy suddenly didn't feel like talking, he was too ashamed of himself.

"_Timmy, the games almost over, what are you doing at home?" _AJ asked from the other side.

"Sorry AJ, Timmy isn't feeling good, he can barely talk." She lied to cover for him. "Will you tell the coach he's sorry?"

"_Yeah sure, I guess. Tell him I hope he feels better soon."_ Tootie heard him called for the coach's attention as he hung up.

"Okay Timmy, you at least owe _me_ an explanation."

"Okay." He finally sat back down before starting. "Do you remember last week during the day of the game?"

"Yeah sure, that's when I warned you about Trixie." She drew circle on the seat with her finger as she spoke.

"Do you remember anything else about that day?" Tootie shook her head. "You mean you don't remember a floating pink haired woman?"

That took her by surprise. "How did you know about her? Wait, she's your fairy, isn't she?" She asked as she looked around trying to find her.

"She was." She could hear Timmy was fighting back tears as he answered. He looked back at Tootie to see she was confused. "Things have been so good for me lately that she and her family had to leave last night. Anyways, I was so heartbroken by their departure that I only just got out of bed."

"Oh Timmy, I'm so sorry." She started crying as she felt his heartache. Tootie wrapped her arms around Timmy and pulled him in close to herself hoping she could fill the hole that now occupied his heart.

Timmy returned her hug before he let loss his tears. They sat there embracing each other until a loud pounding came from the door. _"Timmy Turner you jerk! We lose the game because you were too lazy to get out of bed!"_ It was Trixie. Now Timmy was angry. Here he was, finally starting to feel better and she came around just to drag him down again. He ran to the door and wrenched it open. Trixie gasped when she saw Tootie was behind him, tugging at his arm. "I knew it!"

"Is that all you wanted? To tear me down when I already feel like shit."

"Go away Trixie, you're upsetting him." Tootie shouted as she continued trying to pull Timmy away from the door.

However, Timmy was stronger than she was and he would not budge. "I'm sick of you, alright? I don't like you. I _hate_ you!" He screamed at his former girlfriend. "Nothing was ever good enough for you. And now that I'm _finally_ happy, you can't let me be." Tootie could see he was starting to shake with rage. "Do me and my friends a favor, STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" Before he could slam the door in her face, Trixie smacked him so hard that his face started to tingle. She then ran back to her car and drove off. Timmy stood there, with his hand on his left cheek, smiling. "Damn that felt good." Then he notice Tootie was still trying to drag him back inside. "Thank you."

She stopped pulling and started blushing. "For what?"

He finally closed the door and pulled her into another hug before answering. "For being here when I needed you."

"You would do the same for me." Tootie responded as she listened to his heart beating.

They both jumped when the door opened again, followed by Timmy's parents. His mother just caught sight of them from behind the groceries she was carrying. "Oh, sorry, are we interrupting?"

"No, I was just leaving." Tootie answered hastily, already embarrassed enough for one day. "So, what time will I see you tomorrow?"

"Well, prom doesn't official start until eight that night. So add time for photos and travel, about six?"

"Perfect. Bye Timmy." She called back as she skipped out the door.

Timmy want nothing more than to go up to his room, but his father sat in his 'thinking' chair, called him back in, and pointed at the couch. "Timmy, I need to talk to you about _prom night_." He added finger quotes as he spoke. "Now I know you're sixteen and in a few weeks you'll be seventeen, but I need to make sure you do screw up your life."

Timmy was horrified, because he knew where this conversation was going. "Dad, please stop right there. I'm only taking Tootie as a friend. We were both dateless and we didn't want to go stag."

"Hmm okay, but take this, just in case something does happen." His father handed him a box of condoms and winked.

_'Thank god, Tootie was not here to see this.'_ Timmy could already feel his face burning from the embarrassment of this situation. "I'm going to my room now." Timmy responded, horrified, when he was finally able to form words again. Then he did as promised and hid in his room for the rest of the day.


	11. Adrenaline

(Masked man shoots lock, runs in, and sees that room is empty except for another note.)

* * *

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENTS or any song, band, places, object, or movies mentioned in my stories and I make NO money by adding them.

* * *

Song List:

Adrenaline - by - 12 Stones  
Highway to Hell - by - AC/DC  
Halo - by - Beyoncé

**

* * *

**

**I'd Do Anything.**

Chapter 10  
**Adrenaline**

Tootie was sitting in the bathroom wearing her blue prom dress while Vicky was behind her fixing her hair. Tootie was under orders to keep her eyes closed because Vicky wanted to surprise her. Vicky had been working on her hair for almost an hour before she gave Tootie the all clear. "Alright Tootie, that's as good as I can get it. What do you think?"

Tootie opened her glasses free eyes to look in the mirror, and gasped. Her hair was in a messy yet elegant bun at the back of her head and wisps of hair bordering both sides of her face. "Oh Vicky, it's beautiful. He's gonna love it." Her heart jumped when they heard the doorbell ring. "He's here! Quick get the door, I have to get my shawl."

Vicky walked to the door as Tootie ran for her room. Vicky opened the door to see Timmy standing there, with hands behind his back, in a black suit with a blue vest and tie and a white shirt underneath.

"Hello Timmy. She'll be down in a second." She greeted him as he walked in.

Tootie arrived at the top of the stair before Vicky had finished speaking. Timmy stood frozen, mesmerized by how beautiful Tootie was, as she slowly descended the stairs in the dress he had tried to imagine. However, anything he came up with was nothing compared to what she was wearing. The way it showed off her light curves, and when combined with the silver bracelet on her left wrist and matching earring, made her eyes sparkle. She was incredibly elegant as she came down in her silver low heels. As Tootie got closer, Timmy could see she was blushing again, as she always did whenever he would stare at her.

Coming back to reality, he pulled his hands out from behind his back. "Here you go Tootie. I got this for you."

She gasped at the beauty of the corsage. It was designed to go on her wrist and was made of small white roses, with some green leaves for color, and a blue ribbon woven through it. As he slipped it onto her right wrist, Tootie started to cry. "It's beautiful."

"Ahh, no, no…" Vicky grabbed a tissue from the nearest box and dabbed away Tootie's tears. "No water works. At least not until I get the first picture." She grabbed her digital camera and pointed it at the two of them. "Say Cheese."

Tootie stood with her hands held together at her stomach and Timmy was behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist to join her hands. "Cheese." The two laughed as they smiled.

The flash blinded them both for a second as Vicky checked the photo to make sure their eyes were open. After a few more pictures of each of them alone, and several together, Vicky turned off the camera and let it hang from her wrist. "Okay, we're good. Now, drive safe. Have fun." She spoke while hugging each of them in turn and gave Tootie a kiss on the check before turning back to Timmy. "And behave yourselves."

"Yes ma'am." He stood tight and saluted like a soldier causing Tootie to giggle. "Well, are we ready to go?" Timmy asked as she nodded in excitement again. After helping her into his car, he took off his jacket so he could steer better and throw it in the back seat with his umbrella.

* * *

They had just entered the highway heading for the hotel chosen for their prom when it started to rain. It was going to be at least a forty-five minutes until they arrived. The radio played softly in the background as they drove. Tootie sat in her seat staring out the passenger window as another flash streaked through the sky.

"Tootie, are you alright? You look nervous." Timmy looked away from the GPS he was borrowing. "Come on. Tell me what's on your mind."

Tootie sighed as she looked at him. "Well, I hate to force it, but it's been a week. Please tell me how you feel about me. Are we still just friends, or more?" She asked nervously, already regretting bringing it up so soon. She wished she had waited until at least their first dance at the prom. Tootie was chewing her bottom lip and staring desperately at Timmy, as he took a deep breath to answer.

***BAM!* **They had been hit from behind. Timmy looked in the rear view mirror to see a red BMW 135i convertible bearing down on them. It was Trixie's car. Timmy slowed down and watched as she pulled next to them. As he rolled down his window to talk to her he could hear 'Highway to Hell' blaring from her radio. "What the hell was that about? You better be paying for the damages."

Trixie turned her wheel sharply to the right, hitting the side of his car this time. "If I can't have you, _THEN NO ONE CAN!_" She screamed before slamming into his car again.

"Holy shit, she's finally snapped. Fasten your seat belt Tootie. I'm getting us away from this psycho." He buckled his own seat belt before putting his foot down on the gas pedal, causing the car lurch forward due to the sudden acceleration. Time slowed as adrenaline started coursing though his veins and he saw every detail as his brain shot into overdrive. Trixie was right on his tail as he weaved through traffic. They felt another bump as she hit him again. Timmy decided that he had no choice but to push his car to its absolute limit. He floored the gas pedal and with a monstrous roar from the engine, the car lurched forward again. Glancing down at the speedometer, he saw the needle as it passed seventy-five. He had never pushed his car this fast before so it shocked him when the car started shaking. The viciousness of the shaking grew the faster he went. He looked down again as he heard the engine topping off, to see the needle was as far to the right side as it would go, and was trying to push pass eighty-five now._ 'God I wish I had a faster car. I wish Cosmo and Wanda were here to make that happen.'_

"Timmy, look out!" Tootie screamed as he almost slammed into another car on the highway due to his brief distraction. He felt the car swerve a little as Trixie hit his driver side rear bummer again. He quickly regained control and reached into his pocket for his cell phone. He dialed 911 and waited as it rang.

An automated voice answered the line and informed him that the call was being recorded and transferred to the state police headquarters closest to the tower he was connected through. The line rang for another second before a female voice answered it. _"911, what's your emergency?"_

"I'm driving north on route 24 towards exit 18b and my psycho ex-girlfriend is trying to run me off the road! Send help now! Shit!" He shouted as Trixie rammed his rear bumper again causing him to drop his phone. He could hear the operator asking him to responded, but he didn't dare reach down for it.

"Timmy, here she comes again." Tootie warned him as Trixie slammed his side again.

Then Timmy saw a semi-trailer ahead in the center lane and decided to try to put it between the two of them. He veered to the right side of the truck and Trixie was caught on the left. Timmy watched as Trixie accelerated and swerved in front of the truck causing the driver to pull the horn. She passed the truck to get in front of them before she hit her brakes. Timmy slammed his own brakes and turned left as soon as the truck passed to get away from Trixie. By the time he got the car going eighty-five again, Trixie was right behind him. Finally, with another hit to his driver side rear corner, he lost control and the car swerved dangerously on the wet road. They were now sliding sideways and Trixie slammed into his side of the car with her front end.

"TELL ME I'M PRETTY!" Trixie screamed over the roar of her engine as she floored it, pushing them even further.

She was steering them now. Timmy looked out the passenger window to see where they were headed, and watched in horror, as she pushed them off the road and straight into a tree. He heard the crunch of metal and saw all the glass shatter as the car shook violently. Then, he blacked out.

* * *

Timmy was floating towards a light that was welcoming him to place of piece. As he got closer, he could feel heat starting to flow over him, taking away his pain. Though the haze of light, a dark hair angel emerged, and she was crying. The only thought that came to Timmy at this sight, was that it was wrong, angels shouldn't cry.

_"Timmy?" _He suddenly stopped moving at the sound of the black haired angel's voice. He knew that voice, but he couldn't place it. The angel started shaking him, and Timmy felt scared as the cold and throbbing pain started returning. She shook him harder and harder, and Timmy could hear a banshee screaming in the background as the angel called out to him again. _"Timmy, wake up!"_

* * *

He took a quick deep breath as he shot upright in his seat causing the horn that was blaring in his ears to stop. "Ow." Timmy groaned as he grabbed his head with both hands. Timmy looked over as Tootie brushed his cheek reminding him that she was there. As he looked Tootie over, he noticed she had blood running down the side of her face and it was dripping onto her dress, covering it in dark spots. "Oh god, Tootie you're bleeding!" Quickly he undid both of their seatbelts before pulling her shawl off and wrapping it around the top of her head to cover the two-inch gash across her right temple. He sat there holding her head as he yelled. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP US!"

"Help's on the way." The first man that approached shouted.

Another followed behind him. "Is anyone hurt?"

"She's bleeding pretty badly. Please, get us out of here." He begged as they started pushing Trixie's car away from his. Timmy could hear more shouting from outside the car as he started pulling Tootie across the seat onto his lap so the men could take her the second they were free. She winced and hissed in pain as he pulled her closer. "Sorry." Timmy apologized for being rough. He sat there holding her head near his shoulder when suddenly Tootie put her hand on his. "You okay? Am I hurting you?"

She tried to shake her head but he held it still. "No, I need to hear it." He looked down at her as she grabbed his left hand and put it on her chest above her heart. "I don't even care if you're lying," Her tears were staring to gather as she continued. "Tell me you love me."

Timmy then understood Tootie knew how bad she was. He felt his heart sinking as he realized he should have told her sooner. With his hands still where they were, he pushed her back enough that she could face him. "I love you Tootie, and that's no lie."

She started crying as he pulled her closer again to kiss her for the first time. Time froze the moment their lips met. Timmy could taste vanilla mint on her lips, feel her heart racing under his hand, and he could feel his own matching her rhythm. For the few seconds that their kiss lasted, it felt like they were in paradise, right in the middle of hell.

When he pulled back, he could see she was smiling as tears continued streaming down her face. She started to shiver when she spoke again. "Timmy, I'm cold."

Adrenaline started coursing through his veins again as he realized what was happening. He quickly pulled her closer as he applied more pressure to her head wound and started rubbing her bare arms with his left hand. He then put his feet on the dashboard, for an advantage, as he tried with all his strength to force his door open, but it wouldn't budge. Trixie just avoided a direct hit to his door, striking mainly the passenger compartment and trunk. However, her front end managed to pin his door closed. He looked out his widow again to see a woman pulling, a now screaming Trixie, away from her crumpled car as the two men continued pulling it back. After a few minutes, they managed to move it two feet and if they got it another two, Timmy might be able to open his door enough to get out. At that moment, he heard the screaming of sirens as more help arrived. Timmy watched as three police cars, a fire truck, and two ambulances pulled up.

As the paramedics got out, Timmy shouted to them. "Quick, help me, she's fading!"

"Timmy, do you hear angels?" Tootie asked softly as her eyes started drifting closed.

Timmy could hear the angelic choir too. He knew he was not on the verge of death so it had to be something else. As he continued to listen, he heard a piano, drums, and clapping join the angelic music and realized that it was coming from the radio. He looked down to see the song playing was 'Halo.'

_'No. Please anything but that song.' _As Timmy started to panic, he pinched her arm in an attempt to keep her awake.

"OW!" Tootie's eyes snapped open again and she slapped his hand.

"Tootie, you stay awake now, you hear me? Don't you dare fall asleep." He peered out the window again and saw that six police officers had replaced the two men. Timmy watched as the man that exited the back of the ambulance waited for the all clear from one of the police officers before coming over.

"My name is Michael, I'm a paramedic and I'm here to help you, okay?" He asked with a kind voice as he tried the latch, but the door wouldn't open. He gave a quick wave behind him as Timmy answered.

"Her, her, help her." Timmy spoke franticly as a fire fighter came over to help open the door.

"Okay, just stay calm." He took a quick look at Tootie before turning around to call to his partner. "Tom, get the gurney. We need to rush this one to a trauma center, fast." With some help, Michael finally pulled open the door as Tom arrived.

Everything happened so fast that it all seemed like a blur to Timmy. All he caught was various officials running around them, climbing in and out of his car, commands being shouted back and forth, and hands everywhere checking to see where they were hurt and holding them still. Before Timmy knew it, Michael shouted at him to get his attention and let him know they were all set to remove Tootie from the vehicle.

Timmy carefully handed over Tootie as Michael started talking to her. "Hi there, and what's your name?" He asked trying to take her focus away from all that was going on.

"Tiffany McDonald." She answered and Timmy could hear the pain in her voice.

"Okay Tiffany, where does it hurt the most?"

"My head and leg." Tootie cried as the two men carefully put her on the gurney.

Another medical technician walked up to Timmy and tried to examine him, but Timmy pushed her away. "Get away for me and help her!" Timmy shouted before he spotted a fourth medic assessing Trixie only a few yards away. "Let that bitch die! This is all her fault!" Timmy screamed as he ran through the mud towards her but a police officer stopped him by grabbing his shoulders.

"Don't do it kid. Go back to your friend. She needs you more." It was obvious by his reaction that he had seen this a few times before.

Timmy brushed the cop off himself before looking at him. "If anything happens to my friend, you better lock me up, because I'm not going to rest until that bitch pays for what she did." Timmy threatened before he ran to the ambulance as they were preparing to depart. "How's she doing?" Timmy asked as he boarded and noticed they already had IVs and wires attached to Tootie.

Michael closed the door as he answered softly. "Not good." The sirens blared as they took off at top speed. "She got a laceration on her forehead as you already know, her right femur is broken and we're going to attempt resetting it and some internal bleeding from what we can tell."

"Please, I don't care what it takes, just help her." Timmy was crying because he knew how close he was to losing the love of his life. He sat on the bench as the medics turned back to Tootie.

They already had her dress lifted up just enough to expose her legs and a strange looking device was under her right leg. There was a belt strap around the upper part of her leg, just below her hip, and there was another one wrapped around her, now bare, foot. Tootie was moaning in pain as Michael spoke to her. "Tiffany this is going to hurt a little but it's going to make you feel better. Okay?" She nodded as he started turning a knob that was at the bottom of the device. Timmy listened as the gadget softly clicked and Tootie groaned louder as her leg bone was pulled back into alignment. Then, with one last loud scream, she stopped and Michael locked the device in place and started fastening the straps. "There, all set. You're very brave, you know that?"

"Timmy?" Tootie called from the gurney as she tried to find him with her eyes.

Timmy moved closer and took her hand. "I'm right here Tootie. You hang in there. Before you know it, we'll look back at all this and laugh." He was trying to get her to focus on the future as he cried.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." She smiled weakly as her eyes closed and her hand loosened in his. Timmy watched in horror as the line on heart monitor slowed down, and eventually stopped.

"She's flat lined. How far out are we?" Michael yelled to the driver.

"Less than four minutes." The paramedic, that had tried to treat Timmy earlier, shouted back before picking up the radio and informing the other end of their situation.

"Keep going. Tom, prepare point three milligrams of epinephrine and charge the AED in case we get a shockable rhythm." Michael shouted as he ripped open Tootie's dress and started chest compressions. Tom pulled a needle out of a drawer before hitting a switch next to him. After he did that, he put a pair of pads on her upper right and lower left chest before taking over on the breath mask. As Michael counted out to thirty, Tom squeezed the bag on the mask about every six counts. Once they were done with the fifth set of thirty counts, they stood back and checked her pulse again. "Still no pulse and nonshockable rhythm. Give her the epinephrine, IV push."

"Please Tootie, come back." Timmy cried from his seat as they resumed chest compressions. He had finally come to terms with his feeling and he didn't want to lose her now. "I need you."

Michael was half way through his count when Tootie gasped quickly and grabbed his hands as she tried to sit up. "Easy, easy." Tom reassured her as he gently pushed her back down and resumed treating her head wound.

Timmy was relieved as she reached across and took hold of his hand again. "Please don't scare me like that. I can't stand the thought of you leaving me. I don't want to live without you anymore."

Tootie tried to shake her head, but the neck brace they put on her back in his car, held it still. "No. If I die, you must promise me you will not follow."

"No." Timmy whispered as tear started to gather once more.

"If you kill yourself, I'll never get to see you in Heaven." Tears streamed down her cheeks as she pleaded with him and squeezed his hand. "Now promise me you won't kill yourself."

Timmy shook his head as he answered again. "No."

"Promise me you won't take your life when I'm gone. Promise!" She demanded as she squeezed his hand with all her remaining strength.

"Okay." He could feel the pain of his words causing his eyes flowing like rivers as he made a promise he never wanted to keep. "I promise."

"Mean it!" She commanded as they pulled up at the hospital and the door flew open.

"I PROMISE!" He shouted as his words slashed across his heart like a whip.

Timmy held Tootie's hand the whole time as they made their way inside, headfirst. Several nurses and doctors immediately approached them once they were past the second set of automated double doors that made up the entrance.

"What have we got?" The first doctor asked as they rushed down the hallways.

"Sixteen year old female seriously injured in an automotive collision. Laceration to the forehead, fracture of the right femur, and her blood pressure has been falling steadily. Patient went into cardiac arrest during transport but was quickly revived just before arrival." Michael handed off a clipboard to the doctor as he spoke.

"And this one?" The doctor asked after noticing the small cuts on Timmy's arms and face.

"Sixteen year old male, driver of same vehicle, minor injuries, has been refusing any treatment." He handed off another chart.

At that point, they hit another set of double doors and a nurse stopped Timmy. "Timmy!" Tootie shouted and reached out for him as she continued down the hall without him.

"Let me go, I have to be with her." Timmy cried as he watched the crowd of doctors and paramedics turn a corner, but she held him back with a surprising amount of strength.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go down there. Come on, how about we take a look at you?"

"No, not until she's okay. Now leave me alone!" He screamed as she tried to guide him to a room.

The nurse finally left him when she realized he would not move. Timmy continued to stand in the hall near the operation wing waiting for news on Tootie. Several times a doctor or nurse would come over trying to get him into an examination room but he still would not move, not until Tootie was out of danger. He had been standing there for ten minutes when he heard yelling come from down the hall.

"Where is she? Where's my sister?" There was a pause. "Her name is Tiffany McDonald. The officer that called me said she had been in an accident…Down that hall. Thank you." Vicky came running around the corner and spotted Timmy. "This is all your fault, isn't it?!" She screamed as she charged down the hall, but when she got close enough to see he was crying, she stopped.

"Vicky." Timmy threw his arms around her, embracing her as he finally dropped his defenses. "I swear I did everything I could." He was starting to shake now that the shock had worn off and everything was starting to catch up to him. Vicky knew she had to be the brave one now that Timmy was completely falling to pieces. They stood there holding each other as the person they loved fought for her life.

* * *

Timmy finally passed out on the chairs in the hall due to pure exhaustion after another half an hour had passed. His parents arrived while he was asleep and order a doctor, to finally, examine their son. They had just left to get something to eat when Timmy started waking up. The first thing Timmy noticed as he regain conciseness was he was in a recovery room and Vicky was sitting in the chair near the right corner of the room. He felt his heart sinking already, believing she would never leave her sister unless it was already too late. "Where's Tootie? Is she okay?"

Vicky shook her head. "She's still in surgery. You've been out for a little while."

"How long?" He asked as he looked around trying to find a clock.

"It's been about two hours since the accident." She answered as she pulled her chair closer to him.

At this point, Timmy noticed handcuffs binding him to the bed. "What's going on here? Get these off me. I have to go see Tootie." Timmy demanded before he heard a noise from behind the curtain.

"Tootie, Tootie, Tootie. It's always about Tootie." Trixie's voice called sounding annoyed that she was not the center of the conversation.

"What the fuck is she doing in the same room as me?" He questioned Vicky before turned towards Trixie. "If she dies, I'll fucking kill you!"

Vicky was laughing lightly as she spoke. "And that's why you're cuffed to the bed." She sighed before continuing. "Timmy look, I'm not happy being in the same room as her either, but there were no other rooms."

That's when a doctor wearing a white lab coat came in and picked up Timmy's chart. "Hello, my name is Dr. Lasko. So how are we feeling Timothy?"

"Well, my head is throbbing, my teeth feel like they lost a fight with a steering wheel," His voice oozed with sarcasm before swiftly turning aggressive. "And you put me in the same room as the bitch that caused all this! I'm fucking peachy! Now tell me how Tootie's doing!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know your friend's condition. How about I get you something for that headache though?" He asked before writing on the clipboard.

At that moment, another doctor entered the room dressed in green scrubs. "Victoria McDonald?" He asked hesitantly, not knowing who she was. Timmy instantly recognized him as the doctor that had taken Tootie to the surgical room.

"Me." Vicky responded, turning around to face the doctor. "How is she doc?" Timmy noticed she looked as nervous as he felt.

The doctor hung his head as he shook it. "We did everything we could, but I'm afraid her injuries were just too severe. She passed away a few minutes ago. You may see her now if you like."

Timmy shivered as he felt his blood ran colder then ice. He laid there in shock as the world around him came to a screeching stop. His mind absorbed and slowly processed the words the doctor had spoken, but it didn't fully click until he heard Vicky start crying next to him. He pulled at the cuffs in an attempt to break free as he yelled out to the bed on his left in a raspy voice. "YOU'RE DEAD BITCH! DO YOU HERE ME?! _**DEAD!**_"

I'd Do Anything.


	12. No Air

(masked man leaves and enters parking lot to his car as a SUV pulls up)

* * *

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENTS or any song, band, places, object, or movies mentioned in my stories and I make NO money by adding them.

* * *

Song list:

No Air - by - Jordin Sparks & Chris Brown  
Nothing For Me Here - by - Dope  
Run It Back Again - by - Corbin Bleu

**

* * *

**

I'd Do Anything.

Chapter 11  
**No Air**

Timmy awoke in the hospital. He looked down to see he was still strapped to the bed. They had changed his restraints after he pulled so hard on the handcuffs that his wrists started to bleed. It had been seven days now. Seven days since he told Tootie he loved her, seven days since she left his life forever, and seven days since he felt the will to move or speak. A lot had happened in those seven days, but it all passed as if everything was moving at light speed. Timmy remembered a lot of screaming and crying on the first day, which was also the day they sedated him and changed his restraints because he kept trying to break free to kill Trixie. He remembered on the day after the accident, all his friends showing out with teddy bears, flowers, cards and balloons. By Monday, news had spread at school causing the entire football team and cheer squad to show up to wish him better and they all seemed disappointed at Trixie. His parents would come and go every day before and after work, but all they did was cry as he lay there silently. Vicky also visited him often, but he never spoke to her either. Just seeing Vicky reminded him of Tootie. He tried to stop thinking about Tootie just to ease the pain in his heart, but no matter what he tried, he keep seeing Tootie's face. Timmy hated himself now. He kept asking himself why he took so long to see Tootie the way she'd seen him. She was right all this time and he'd been too stupid chasing after a psycho to see it.

_'What I wouldn't give to see you again.' _Timmy stared at the ceiling and sighed now that the world around him felt like it lacked color.

The nurse came in around noon and checked his IV and heart monitor. "Well Mr. Turner, it looks like you're being released today." She said before writing on his chart.

"I don't want to go home." He stated coldly. She almost jumped in shock. It was the first time he had spoken in the week since she started taking care of him.

"Oh, still feeling blue." She patted his head before turning around and opening the curtain. "And how are we today Ms. Tang?"

Timmy had almost forgotten that Trixie was still there due to a couple of broken bones and other serious injuries. Now that he remembered she was, he wanted out of that room now more than ever. "On second thought, unstrap me now." He ordered as he tried sitting up.

"I will soon enough dear. But you'll have to wait for your friend Vicky to come pick you up first." The nurse responded without turning around. Timmy slammed his head back on the pillow in frustration.

It was another hour until Vicky arrived. As she entered the room, Timmy noticed her green eyes were blood shot and he assumed she'd been crying as much as he had for the past few days. Nevertheless, today he was glad to see her. "Vicky! Thank god. Get me out of here." Timmy demanded causing Vicky to freeze in her tracks, shocked that he was finally talking for the first time in days. She walked over and hugged him with all her strength as tears started streaming down her cheeks again. "What's this all about?" He asked still a little confused.

"We were starting to think you might never speak again." As she pulled back, Timmy noticed his right hand was already free and the nurse was working on his legs. "Anyways, your parents won't be back for a few hours so you'll be coming home with me for a while. Will that be okay?" She asked unsure how he would handle it.

Timmy stared at the closed curtain as he answered. "Sure. Anywhere is better than here."

* * *

Timmy felt anxious as they drove down the streets that lead to Vicky's house. He stared out the window at the overcast skies and felt like even the heavens wept with him. Eventually, they pulled in the driveway and Timmy jumped out and ran for the front step before Vicky had a chance to turn her car off. He was desperately trying to open the door, but it was locked. When Vicky finally opened it, Timmy bolted up to Tootie's run hoping to feel her presence. As he closed and locked the door behind himself, he noticed nothing had been moved since the last time he was there. Timmy stood against the door waiting to feel something, anything. Yet, even her room lacked life. He sighed as he walked over to Tootie's old bed and picked up one of her stuff bears. Timmy flopped down hugging it, praying that she could feel him Heaven. He turned on her stereo trying to rid the room of some its gloom as he laid there. He stared at the ceiling as he listened to whatever music was on her iPod. As a heavy rock song he recognized started, he began singing along with it.

_How many times should I stop and believe in myself, I don't believe much in anything.  
I've seen enough of the pain and the shame and the blame, it don't amount up to anything.  
Now I, rewind back to a time where I could do anything and pay any price.  
And I, need time cause I'm starting to think that the promises isn't worth the sacrifice._

He started crying as the song continued without him. That's when he noticed something was shinning in the corner of her room.

_And there's nothing for me here.  
There's nothing for me here._

As he got closer, he realized it was a switchblade. He picked it up and closed it. Sitting back on Tootie's bed, he started pressing the button and then reclosing it using his head as he thought over his promise.

_How many nights should I walk in my sleep, and I dream of how much I wanna run away.  
I've had enough of the stress and the mess, I can't take anymore I gotta getaway.  
__Now I, know why I'm empty inside and I'm sure I've only got myself to blame.  
And I, don't try to view the lies it's just a waste of time, I'll never be the same._

He was starting to think he should break it as he heard a knocking at the door but he didn't answer. As he sat there, reopening the blade repeatedly, the knocking quickly turned into pounding. Then finally, the door flew open and fell to the ground as the hinges gave way. Vicky ran over and slapped the currently closed switchblade out of Timmy's hands before pulling him close, and holding him for dear life. "You promised her, remember?!"

"Yeah so?" Timmy turned his head away from her so she wouldn't see his tears. "I promised her I would always protect her too, but we see how well that turned out!" He shouted, angry with himself for making a promise he couldn't keep. "Besides, I was just playing with it." Vicky pushed him back and looked at him suspiciously. "Look, I'm still alive. See." Timmy waved his hands in the air near his head to show to there was no cuts across his wrists. He folded his arms as he looked away again. "Promise still intact."

"Okay, but holding her knife didn't make me feel better. You're not the only one that lost her. Tootie was my sister, my fresh and blood." Vicky took his chin in her hand forcing him to look at her again. "I can't step foot in this house without crying." Timmy noticed Vicky's tears were pooling over as she continued. "I know you loved her too, but you made a promise to her and it's my job to make sure you uphold it."

"Fine," Timmy pouted, turning away from her altogether. "You can leave now."

"Not until you tell me how you're doing." Timmy glared back at her for even daring to ask such a question. "You know what I mean. You haven't taken any of the pain killers the doctors have given you yet. You must be feeling some pain by now."

"Fine, my jaw is still killing me. Is that what you want to here?" Timmy then realized a new pop song had already started playing on Tootie's stereo.

_Never wait around cause every minute counts!  
__If you had the time, what would you do with it?  
What would you change? Show me what would rearrange.  
If you got the puzzle right, how would the pieces fit?  
_

"Do you here this?" He asked as he turned it up to here it better.

_  
Now it's never too late.  
There's a will, there's a way!  
You could save the day, like a Hero!  
Cause you live and you learn, that it takes a lot a work.  
Hope that nothings gonna stop.  
_

"Yeah, it's some new song by Corbin Bleu, what's your point?" Vicky was confused by his sudden interest in the song.

_  
Mix it up. Get it right. Go for another try.  
But you run it back again.  
__Replay. Hit rewind. This time you do it right.  
But you run it back again._

"That's it!" Timmy shouted as a plan started to form in his head. It was going to take everything he had to make it work, but he was sure it would. However, he needed a favor from Vicky first. "Vicky, you know how I said my jaw is killing me?"

"Yeah so?" She asked confused by the abrupt excitement he was expressing. "You want some Advil or something now?"

Timmy shook his head as a grin formed from ear to ear. "No better. Hit me!"

"What?!" Vicky was sure he had now gone completely insane.

"Come on. Hit me, right here." He said excitedly as he pointed to his chin.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to hit you." Vicky got up to leave, but he grabbed her wrist forcing her to look back at him.

"If you ever, for once in your life, loved Tootie, you'll hit me now you _crazy bitch_!"

_*POW!*_He put his hand to his left cheek as Vicky ran from the room crying. He could taste the rusty iron flavor of blood as he moved his tongue around to find the prize he sought. With a quick spit, he caught what looked like his left bucktooth. He grinned to himself as he heard a door slam closed from down the hall.

"Thank you!" He yelled to the wall as he checked the clock. 2:09 pm. '_I should have enough time.'_ Timmy ran out of the house and took off at top speed down the street.

* * *

It only took him ten minutes to reach his destination. As Timmy arrived, he noticed the hanging shutters and dead grass had not changed here either over the years. Timmy knocked on the door and waited. Finally, his crazy teacher, Mr. Crocker, answered the door and by his response was surprised to see him. "Turner!"

"Mr. Crocker, I need your help." Timmy begged as he put his plan into motion.

"How can I help you?" He asked in confusion while standing back to let Timmy in.

Timmy didn't know how to put it, so he blurted the first words that came to him. "I need access to your Crocker Cave."

Crocker stared at him in shock. After seeing the desperation on his students face, he led the way to his old lair. "You know I haven't been down here since my mother passed two years ago." Crocker said as he opened the large sliding metal door that led to his basement. He flipped the large light switch and nothing happened. Mr. Crocker toggled the switch a couple times before stared up at the ceiling cursing the faulty wiring. Suddenly, the bulbs came to life, blinding him temporarily. As Timmy looked around for what he needed, Crocker hovered near the large computer screen on the other side of the room. "You know Turner, it weird when I think about it. Ha, fairies, what was I thinking?"

"Uh huh." Timmy responded as he continued looking for one of the giant butterfly nets he knew his teacher had. "Finally!" Timmy shouted in victory, as he pulled out one large enough for his plan. "Thanks Mr. Crocker. You know what, your obsession with fairies years ago is probable the best thing that ever happened to me." Timmy called back as he ran up the stair to return to his own home.

"Huh, what?" Mr. Crocker turned around after snapping out of a memory. "Turner? I wonder where he went." He pondered as he scratched his head.

* * *

Timmy checked his clock after finishing his work. 8:56 pm. '_Prefect.'_ He climbed into bed and laid there pretending to sleep as thought about the day. His parents had arrived hours after he had gotten home. They screamed at him for a few minutes about how he had broken down the door and was home alone. He recalled the confusion on their faces as he apologized and promised to pay for the damages with a huge grin on his face. By now, they must have asked Vicky what was going on, and they too probable thought he was crazy. '_Maybe I am crazy, but this has to work.'_ He tried to psych himself up as he continued waiting. '_NO, this WILL work.'_ He thought as he replayed his plan in his head. He had followed the rules this time. He didn't pull his tooth out, it was knocked out, which rewarded him a visit he now so desperately sought. Moreover, he knew there was no way he was going to fall asleep tonight. He was too excited.

_*POOF!*_Timmy could smell the sweet mint wafting off her body as the Tooth Fairy hovered near his bed. "Oh my, Timothy Turner lost one of his buckteeth. Hmm, maybe I should leave him an extra fifty cents." She said as she put his tooth into the little pouch on her hip.

That's when Timmy popped up. "How about you leave this!" He pulled the cord he'd been holding, dropping the large butterfly net over her.

"Oh snicker doodles." She stomped her foot as she realized what happened. "You let me go right now young man or you'll have to face my husband."

An evil grin started spreading across Timmy's face. "That's what I'm counting on."

* * *

Timmy sat on his bed staring at the Tooth Fairy as she floated there filing her nails. The sun was starting to rise and as she noticed, she spoke up again. "You do know that when I don't show up Jorgen is going to come looking for me, right?"

Timmy sighed because he'd been sitting there for ten hours watching her as she perfected her nails. "I said I'm counting on it. Now shut up!" He started rubbing his temples. "You're giving me a headache."

They only waited for another ten minutes before the fiery mushroom cloud appeared in his room. "Where is my Minty Queen?!" Jorgen yelled before spotting her under the net and Timmy sitting on his bed looking bored. "What is the meaning of this?! You shall free her immediately or face my wrath!" He pointed his giant wand at Timmy as it glowed red.

Timmy's mind snapped. He grabbed Jorgen by the straps of his jetpack and pulled him down so they were face to face. "Now you listen to me Jarhead. You're going to grant me one more wish OR ELSE!"

Jorgen flinched when he saw the burning fury in Timmy's eyes. "Okay, just please don't hurt my wife. I shall grant you one wish, deal?" Jorgen held out his hand.

"Deal." Timmy shook it before walking over to the Tooth Fairy. "I'm going to let you go now that I have Jorgen's word." He lifted the net to set her free.

As she floated over to Jorgen, a question popped into her head. "Actually, I want to know why you fairy napped me. Why did you need Jorgen?"

"You want the true, fine, you got it. Recently, I made the biggest mistakes of my life. In the course of event, it caused the death of a dear friend, and the love of my life, Tootie. That's where you come in Jorgen. I want you to send me back in time so I can redo my biggest mistakes. You owe me at least that much. If you had waited just two more days to take Cosmo and Wanda, I could've avoided all of this."

The Tooth Fairy was getting teary eyed as Timmy finish. "Oh Jorgen, I say you do it. It's so romantic." She purred as she lend against her husband.

"But it goes against all the rules." Jorgen argued, the veins on is neck already bulging at the idea of breaking a rule.

"Actually, according to page 715, paragraph 8, subsection 3. A child may make one life altering wish if it is for the benefit of another." Timmy quoted taking Jorgen by surprise.

Jorgen pulled out his copy of 'The Rules' and opened it to the proper page while he put on his tiny glasses. "He's right." He stated as the book and glasses disappeared. "Okay Turner. What did you have in mind?"


	13. Run It Back Again

(livingstatue opens roof panel and comes up with a Dillon M134D Mini Gatling Gun )

I've had it with your shit!

(tormentor drops to knees with hands raised begging for mercy as the gun is cocked and the barrels start spinning)

* * *

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENTS or any song, band, places, object, or movies mentioned in my stories and I make NO money by adding them.

* * *

Song List:

Run It Back Again - by - Corbin Bleu

**

* * *

**

I'd Do Anything.

Chapter 12  
**Run it Back Again**

"He's right." Jorgen had just put his copy of 'The Rules' away when he turned to Timmy. "Okay Turner. What did you have in mind?"

Timmy was left dazed after getting his answer. He couldn't believe he had done it. "You mean you'll do it? You'll help us?" Timmy dropped to his knees and started crying out of pure joy. He was going to save Tootie and in turn, bring her back from the dead.

"Oh sweetie," The Tooth Fairy floated over and hugged him. "Why are you crying? Isn't this what you wanted?"

He shook his head as his body started to shake. "Don't get me wrong. I'm not crying because I'm sad, it's because I'm happy that I'll get to see her again." Eventually, Timmy got ahold of himself and forced himself to stand facing Jorgen. Timmy took a deep breath and released it. "Alright Jorgen, I'm ready to do what needs to be done."

"I must warn you Turner. This will not be easy for either of us. I'm putting a lot on the line to do this." Jorgen picked up his wand before turning back to Timmy. "Okay, I'm as ready as you are. What time in your lives would you like to repeat?"

The first thing Timmy could think of was the first day they spent together. Timmy knew it would be difficult, but he had to warn her. "I wish to redo the day I asked Tootie to go to the prom with me!"

Jorgen's wand shined brightly as he slammed it on the ground. Timmy watched as images of all the time they had spent together started spinning around him. Timmy reached out as a picture of Tootie and himself, sitting in his car, started floating in front of him. As he touched the photo, he suddenly felt like he was being ripped apart by the slashing of hundreds of burning knifes and his pieces were being thrown and spun in every direction imaginable. The pain was severe enough that he thought he was going to pass out.

* * *

Then as suddenly as it started, it stopped. He opened his eyes to see that he was in his car. They had just pulled up at her house. '_Damn, not back far enough. I've already asked her.'_ Timmy thought as he realized where and when he was. He looked to his right and there she was, his Angel. '_Well, you're going to have to take it back. Now do it. If you really love her, you'll do it now!'_ He tried to build his courage as he prepared to rip her heart out. He could feel his chest tightening as depression set in knowing that she may never forgive him for what he was about to do. She was starting to open her door when he quickly reached across to grab her hand and closed his eyes as tight as he could as tears started to form. "Tootie, I'm sorry…"

* * *

He felt screaming pain tear through his body again as he proceeded to crush her. "...But I can't go to the prom with you!"

"Well, I love the brake up scene, but I'm married." Called a voice that didn't belong to his beloved. He opened his eyes to see he was back in his room, and on his knees, holding the hand of the Tooth Fairy.

Timmy forced himself to stand again as he turn to face Jorgen. "What the hell happened?!"

Jorgen scratched his head as he reopened the rulebook. "It appears there is a catch to this wish. You can alter the lives of you and another, but only as long as it does not change that which is supposed to happen in the grand plan of life." He put his book away again. "If I had to guess, I'd say you are supposed to ask Tootie to the prom. Maybe that's what ensures you fall in love with her?"

Now Timmy was pissed. "Great, now what?!"

"I don't know, but I'm beat." Jorgen sat on Timmy's bed. "That took a lot of magic out of me. If we are going to try this again, we are going to have to do two things-"

"And those would that be?" Timmy interrupted getting impatient.

"Choose another event and get some more fairies involved." Jorgen pounded his wand on the floor and Timmy felt the very familiar feeling of being teleported. When the smoke cleared, Timmy noticed that they were at the Fairy Dome. Jorgen tapped his wand on the floor again and it turned into large microphone. "Cosmo, Wanda, Cupid, and Binky report to the Fairy Dome. NOW!"

As soon as he finished, there were multiple puffs of smoke, and all the fairies named, now floated there before him. "Cosmo! Wanda!" Timmy shouted as he ran over and grabbed his former godparents into a giant hug. Knowing that Jorgen called them because he knew they would help, Timmy started crying again.

"Timmy?!" Wanda shouted surprised that he was there. She looked at Jorgen trying to get an answer. "What's going on here?"

"Timmy has requested a code eighty six ninety eight." Jorgen stated causing the other fairies gasped.

"A life change for another?" Cupid asked surprised before getting excited. "Finally someone's using my loophole." Everyone was now staring at Cupid as he turned around and crossed his arms. "What? It was my idea."

"Which is why you are here!" Jorgen shouted at Cupid causing him to look back again, confused. "We tried it once already, but there's that 'As life is meant to go' catch. That and it took a lot of magic. I can't do it again, not alone. So we need to work together."

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other before she spoke. "Count us in."

"Well, it's in the name of love, so what the heck, I'm in." Cupid said in his usual cheery tone.

Binky just nodded as they gathered in a circle around Timmy. Timmy watched as everyone but Jorgen joined hands. On his left was the Tooth Fairy and on his right was Wanda. The two of them then put their hands on Jorgen's shoulders as they all started to glow with Jorgen being the brightest. "Okay Timmy, where to this time?"

Timmy took a second to think of another event he could change that might prevent this future. "I wish to redo the day of my football tryout!"

Jorgen pounded his wand on the ground again sending up the vortex of pictures from that day. Timmy looked around for the one he wanted. Closing his eyes, he reached out once he found it.

"AHHHH!!!" Timmy screamed as a pain, more severe than last time, tore though his body.

* * *

Once it stopped, he opened his eye just in time to catch a football in his stomach. Timmy coughed from the sudden impact. He picked it up as he realized it was gym class. He looked up and the first think he saw was Francis towering of Tootie near a tree. '_That jerk.'_ He threw the ball at Francis and it hit him in back of his head. '_Direct hit.'_ Timmy pulled his arm down in a victory gesture before he realized he was not on the team yet. Francis could wail on him now that he was a weakling again.

"You're dead twerp!" Francis screamed as he charged.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" Timmy ran for his life.

That's when the coach blew his whistle. "Both of you get over here! NOW!"

_Saved by the whistle._ Timmy walked over with his head hung, because he had to put on a performance, even though he knew what was coming.

"How would you both feel about having a spot on the football team?" The couch asked.

"What?" Timmy asked in perfect sync with Francis.

The coach put his hand on his head and started rubbing his temples before he spoke. "Okay look. Francis you're big, you're mean, and nothing can escape you. Perfect for my defensive line," He turned to Timmy to try to encourage him. "And Timmy, you're smaller then Francis, but just as fast and quick to maneuver to get out in the open. You would be perfect as my new running back. What do you say boys? Want to join us for tryouts this afternoon?"

"Do I get to wail on the other players?" Francis asked as he pounded his fist into his other hand.

_'Typical brute.'_ Timmy thought as the coach explained to Francis that he could only tackle.

"Sure, why not?" Francis answered as he shrugged.

Timmy knew it was time for his answer now that the couch turned to him. "Well Timmy? Are you coming too?"

All he wanted to do was tell the coach to fuck off. Timmy looked around until he found Trixie at the end of the field. '_You're not going to hurt her this time.' _Timmy started smiling as he thought about the happy life he was going to live with Tootie once this was all done, but he abruptly felt screaming pain rush though him again. '_No. Not again.'_ Timmy opened his mouth to answer but all that came out was another scream.

* * *

As his head stopped spinning, Timmy bent over and vomited. "No! I want nothing to do with the team." He coughed out after emptying his stomach. Timmy looked up to see a sad expression on the faces of all the fairies that were helping him. Timmy knew he had failed again and pulled his arms out of the grips of Wanda and the Tooth Fairy. "God damn it!"

"We're sorry Timmy. We knew this was going to take a lot of magic to make it stick," Cupid joined the others on the benches as he continued. "I just didn't know it would take this much."

"Well, it's working. I was back there longer this time." He looked at Jorgen again. "Let me guess, for some god forsaken reason, I'm supposed to be on the football team." Jorgen nodded slowly. "Okay, I can handle doing this one more time if you're all up for it."

"We will do our best. But we are going to need more reinforcements." Jorgen tapped his wand into the giant microphone once more. "ALL FAIRIES REPORT TO THE FAIRY DOME! _NOW!_" The veins in his neck bulged as he screamed and the fairies that were already there covered their ears.

No sooner said than done. Timmy watched as every fairy that he recognized and all of the ones that he didn't poofed in. "What's going on here? What's so important that it requires all fairies?" One on the fairies Timmy didn't know asked, as several agreed. Before he knew it, the stadium was abuzz with all the fairies demanding to know what was happening.

"QUIET!" Jorgen shouted into his microphone causing the crowd to become dead silent. You could have dropped a pin and heard it clear across the stadium. "We have a request for a code eighty six ninety eight."

"Are you nuts?" The stadium started roaring again in protest.

"SILENCE!" Jorgen yelled and there was quiet again. "I have made a promise to this child, and I'm going to keep it, but I'm going need all of your combined magic to do so. Now who will help?"

Timmy grabbed the two-foot long microphone from Jorgen. It was a little heavy, but he managed to hold it up. "Please." His voice echoed. "I lost the love of my life because of a stupid mistake. Please help me help her. I can't live without her. And I refuse to if you don't help." Timmy handed Jorgen his wand back before wiping away his tears.

"What do you need from me and my magical hands?" Timmy recognized the voice of Juandissimo.

"Everyone hold hands and lend me your magic." Timmy watched as the front row did as before. Behind them, every fairy put there left hand on their partners shoulder and there right hand on the fairy in front of them. They all started glowing as the magic flowed down to Jorgen. He was so bright this time Timmy couldn't even look at him. "Okay Turner…I'm ready…Good luck." Timmy could hear the stain in his voice and realized he was going through about the same amount of pain from magic overload as he was from transporting into the past.

Knew what he was in for, Timmy nodded. "I wish to redo the day I made the biggest mistake of my life!" Jorgen slammed his wand on the ground causing the vortex of pictures swirled around Timmy once again. Timmy closed his eyes in preparation as he reached out to touch one of photos. He screamed again as the worst pain he had ever felt ran through his body. It felt like pure lightening was flowing through every vein, nerve, and cell that made up his being. Timmy twisted and jolted as the pain intensified even further, up to the point his vision grew white.

* * *

Timmy was breathing heavily as it the pain subsided again leaving his whole body with a mild aching sensation.

"Hey Timmy, did you hear me? I said, did you catch the part when Crash pulled out his turbo charged ion disintegrator and melted the alien into a slimy green goop?" Chester's voice called from his left.

They were in the cafeteria. Timmy looked to his right, past AJ, and saw her again. Tootie was sitting only three seats down wearing her old favorite outfit and she was picking at a turkey sandwich. AJ then tapped Timmy's shoulder. He looked at his friend who then pointing behind him. Timmy turned around and spotted Trixie standing there acting sexy in her cheerleading uniform.

"Hi Timmy, I saw that rushing play last week." Timmy sat there trying to remember what she was talking about before it hit him. Today was Wednesday and two days before he had asked her out. She was talking about the game of the previous week and two games before state. Timmy quickly tried to remember what would've happened should he fail again. He would spend the next two days outside of work with Trixie and on the three day, he would ask her out, breaking Tootie's heart, and sealing their fates forever. "Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and my friends after school." She batted her lashes at him flirtatiously.

This was the last chance he was going to get. He was surprised that he didn't feel the shearing pain yet. "Seriously?" He asked himself realizing this was the biggest mistake he had ever made. He looked back at Trixie. She stood there still waiting for his response. He chose his words carefully to make sure he didn't upset her. "I would love to, but I already have plans." Timmy heard clattering of silverware falling from his friend's hands and Tootie coughing in surprise after almost choking on her sandwich. "Maybe some other time?" Timmy felt euphoric as a sudden rush of energy coursed through him relieving any pain he had left from his wish.

"Okay sure." Trixie turned around and skipped back to her table.

_'That's it? I did it!'_ Timmy was about to jump up for joy when his friends got his attention.

"Timmy, what the hell? You just gave up what was probably your only real chance at Trixie. What was going through your head?" AJ asked looking for a logical reason for Timmy's answer.

"Like I said, I made plans." Timmy stated as he started thinking of everything he had to do to make up to being so heartless to Tootie. He had six years to make up for, all over again. After he quickly remembered what Wanda had told him about Tootie's life up until now, he knew where to start. He just hoped it wasn't too late. "Will you excuse me?" Before his friends could answer, Timmy left the cafeteria to the courtyard and when no one was looking, took off running down the street.

It only took him ten minutes to reach Tootie's house. Thankfully, Vicky was not home. Timmy ran to the backyard, and with the help of a tree, jumped the fence. He arrived right on time. It all happened in seconds. Doidle was currently thrashing his head around with a Timmy doll in his mouth. Timmy watched as Doidle's head tipped back when the doll ripped and flew off across the yard. Timmy ran over and forced Doidle's mouth open before jamming his hand down the dog's throat. Timmy shivered as the slim coated his hand as he reached further. Finally, he grabbed a piece of cloth with the tips of his fingers and pulled it out. Doidle coughed as Timmy removed his hand. Timmy was then surprised as Doidle started licking his face.

"Okay, okay, down boy." Timmy laughed as he tried to push the dog off. Then he heard a car pull into the driveway. Timmy quickly made his way to another tree and hopped the fence before Vicky could see him. He took off running again and made it back to school before gym class.

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly, but Timmy couldn't help but feel on edge. He could swear that any minutes his wish would wear off and he would feel the blinding pain of being pulled back to the future, but it never came. When he finally got back to his room, he stopped to notice it had returned to normal, even his fish bowl was back. That's when the massive explosion entered his room again.

"Timmy Turner! You've done it!" Jorgen grabbed him around the neck with one arm and started rubbing his fist on Timmy's head.

After Jorgen released him, the Tooth Fairy pulled him into a hug. "I'm so proud of you." Timmy could once again smell the sweet mint on her skin as he returned her hug.

Timmy felt at peace in her kind embrace, but something in his mind snapped him out of his daze and he quickly pushed her back. "Wait! You remember what happened too?" Timmy was baffled that they knew. He thought he was going to be the only one, seeing that he was the one that had traveled through time.

"Yes, we all do. And I am returning Cosmo and Wanda to you," At this point Timmy's fairies returned to his side. "But there is a catch. You can only have them until the two of you make it to the prom safely this time."

Timmy grabbed his fairies into a hug as he wept tears of joy. "So this is it? I really get to redo my life from this moment forward?"

"Yes Turner, this is real. Now, DON'T SCREW IT UP!"

_***BOOOOOOM!!!* **_Jorgen and his wife were gone.

Timmy felt his heart soar as he let the two go. "So Timmy, we have two weeks until prom. What do we need to do to make sure we don't repeat history? Or future?" Wanda pondered as she scratched the back of her head.

"And I thought I was the only one confused." Cosmo said while floating upside down.

"We'll think of something." Timmy grabbed his jacket as he made his way back to the door. "But seeing as its Wednesday again, I have to go to work."

* * *

Timmy sat in his chair at F.Y.E. with his chin resting on the counter. He had forgotten how slow this day had been. His heart jumped when the chime went off as Tootie walked in. Timmy watched her as she wondered over to the alternative rock section. She picked up a CD, turned it over, and sighed as she put it back. '_That's right, I haven't gotten it for her yet.'_ He thought while hiding as she walked out. Timmy walked over and pick up the 'Simple Plan' CD she had just been looking at and noticed it was the last one. He smiled as he remembered her reaction to his gift. He couldn't wait to give it to her at her party. '_Her party!'_ Timmy quickly remembered he didn't know when it was. He slouched back in his chair and rested his head on the counter again as he waited for the rest of the day to pass.

Timmy dragged his feet as he left the store now that his shift had ended. He had seen Tootie walk by the store again as she was leaving and she was carrying a bag from one of the dress shops further down the corridor. As he walked back to the garage, a jewelry store caught his eye. He walked in and browsed around just for the hell of it.

"Can I help you?" Asked one of the clerks when she noticed him hovering near the necklaces.

"I'm looking for something for someone very special to me. Maybe something we can share, if that makes any sense?" Timmy asked without looking up.

"I think I may have what you're looking for." Timmy finally looked up as the clerk led him to the other side of the counter. Timmy watched as she pulled out a pair of silver friendship necklaces. They had matching silver chains and when put together they made up a single quarter sized heart. Timmy watched as the clerk pulled the chains apart, showing that the heart jaggedly split down the center. "If you want we can put a custom engraving on them."

As the two silver halves shined in the light, Timmy came up with an idea. "No, they're perfect as is." Timmy paid for the necklaces and rushed home to put his idea to work.


	14. The Worst Day Ever

(livingstaute open fires causing the car behind the masked man to burst into flames.)

HAAAHAHAHAHA!!! HAAAHAHAHAHA!!!

* * *

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENTS or any song, band, places, object, or movies mentioned in my stories and I make NO money by adding them.

* * *

Song List:

The Worst Day Ever - by - Simple Plan  
When I'm With You - by - Simple Plan

**

* * *

**

I'd do Anything.

Chapter 13  
**The Worst Day Ever**

Tootie was practically dancing when she got home. As she closed the door, she heard the ever-familiar sound of Doidle's claws scrapping across the floors. The dog flew around the corner before jumping at her leg. "Easy boy, what's got you so excited?" Tootie giggled as she scratched his ear. Once he was satisfied, she ran up to her room and spotted a large yellow envelope sitting on her bed. She opened it and gasped as she pulled out twenty VIP passes to the Level 21 dance club.

"Happy Birthday." Vicky called from behind her.

"Oh my god! Thank you." Tootie ran back to the door and hugged Vicky. "I can't believe you actually managed to get reservations."

Vicky laughed as she returned her sisters hug. "Well, we only have three hours, but at least it's on your birthday this time. Anyways, when you're done writing invitations we'll go shopping for a dress, okay?"

Tootie nodded and went straight to work. She put all but three of the passes in envelopes. One for Vicky and herself, the last for Timmy, she wanted to give it to him directly. They stopped to mail the invitations before proceeding to the mall.

"I'll meet you near Macys in ten minutes. I just need to run one quick errand before we get your dress. Okay?"

Tootie agreed as Vicky took off in the opposite direction. She wander around for a few minutes before she heard some good tunes coming from the music store as she passed and decided to see if there was anything new. She walked to the back before spotting a new CD by her favorite band. '_I wish I had some money on me. Then you would be mine.' _She thought as she put it back. As she left the store, Tootie checked her watch._ 'Oh man, Vicky's going to kill me for being late.'_

She ran down the corridor until she spotted her sister already waiting on a bench. After a quick apology, they proceeded shopping. It didn't take long for Tootie to find one she liked. She spun in front of the mirror as she admired the little black dress. The dress was made of a matte fabric with a pleated bust that flowed down into a flounce skirt that stopped at her knees, and the v-neck halter straps was decorated with silver beading that sparked in the light. Tootie smiled as she imagined herself dancing, possibly with Timmy, in the flashing light of the club. Once the dress was paid for, the two left the store and went home.

* * *

Friday, March 29 1:00 pm.

Timmy was changing for gym class when Chester and AJ came running up to him. "Hey Timmy, did you get yours?"

"My what?" Timmy asked in confusion. The school seemed to be abuzz about something but Timmy couldn't remember why. That's when his friends held out invitations to Trixie's dance party at Level 21. It all came back to him in a flash. Trixie had asked him personally to come just after their first kiss. Her party was Saturday night starting at six. He had spent the whole night dancing with her as she flirted with him. "No, I didn't get one." He stated, secretly prayed he wouldn't get one this time. "Hey, what about Tootie's party, do either of you know when that is?"

"Party? What party?" AJ asked confused.

"Our friend Tootie, her sixteenth birthday is this Saturday, it case you forgot." Timmy slammed his locker closed a little too hard at the fact they had forgot.

"Dude chill, one, she hasn't had a party since her tenth birthday. Two, if she is having one, we haven't received any invites yet." For some reason, Timmy didn't like the tone in Chester's voice.

* * *

Mean while in the girl's locker room.

"Hey girl, what's up?" Molly called from behind Tootie.

"Not much, you?" Tootie responded as she finished pulling on her gym uniform.

"Well..." Molly started hesitantly as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm sorry, but I can't make it to your party tomorrow."

"What? Why not?" Tootie whined saddened by the news.

"My parents and I are going to be out of town for a little while." She looked up at Tootie as she continued. "My uncle passed away last night and the funeral is this coming Monday and it's going to take two whole days to travel there."

"I'm sorry." Tootie hugged her friend and jumped back, laughing, when she felt her stiffen. "And again."

"Well, seeing as I'm not going to be there." Molly pulled a brightly colored wrapped package out of her bag. "Here, open it now." Tootie rolled her eyes at Molly's enthusiasm. As she ripped the paper off, she gasped. She couldn't help but stare at the box as she realized she now owned an iPod. "Thought I get rid of that piece of junk CD player you have."

"Thank you." Tootie putting it in her bag before they headed out to the gym floor.

Gym class passed by quickly, but it was after school that Tootie was waiting for. She had not asked Timmy to come to her birthday party yet and if she didn't invite him before his practice, she might not get another chance. She waited outside the gym near the stadium for him. Her heart started racing as he approached the field. He couldn't see her yet because she was hidden behind some bushes and a tree.

As he was making his way around the stadium, Trixie came running over and trapped him under the bleachers. "Hey Timmy."

He looked a little nervous as he returned her greeting. They continued their conversation but Tootie couldn't make out what they were saying. Finally, Trixie shoved something in his hand before kissing him. Tootie could feel her heart ripping apart as she took off running for home, half blinded by her tears. There was no way he was going to come to her party if Trixie acted like that towards him.

Tootie didn't stop until she made it back into her room. The first thing she wanted to do, was make sure Vicky didn't hear her sobs, so she threw her a disk into her CD player before sitting down at her desk. Tootie sat there listening to 'When I'm with you' playing and felt the pain of the words to the song as she rewrote her letter again and again. At first, she tried writing it directly to Timmy, but the pain of her memories of him caused so many tears that it became illegible. She finally gave up, half finished, when she ran out of tears to shed. Eventually, she curled up in bed as a fresh wave of pain washed over her heart.

* * *

Timmy was heading for practice when he heard an ever-terrifying voice call from behind him. "Hey Timmy."

_'Okay Turner, don't screw it up this time.' _He turned around in horror knowing what was possibly coming. "Hey Trixie, what's up?"

"Well, I'm having a party this Saturday and I wanted to know if you were coming." She batted her lashes trying to seduce him.

He quickly thought about how to decline without actually saying no. After all, he didn't want her to go crazy again. "I'll have to check my schedule." He started getting nervous as he remembered Tootie was watching from somewhere nearby, waiting to invite him to her party as well.

"Well, maybe I can help you make up your mind." Timmy felt Trixie grab his hands as she lend in and kissed him.

Timmy froze in panic. He had dreaded this moment all day. As Trixie kissed him, Timmy felt her lips part and he tasted the ever-familiar flavor of cherry on them. Quickly his mind shut down as he went to a happier place. One where it was Tootie's vanilla mint lips that was pressing into his. Oh, how he craved them right now, but he had to wait. He had decided he was going to wait until her birthday party to tell her he loved her. It felt like the right thing to do. Six years ago, Timmy had said he was Tootie's boyfriend only to stop her from reviling his fairies, but this time, he would mean it.

When Trixie finally pulled back, she smiled. "That was just a preview of tomorrow." She turned around and wiggled her ass before heading back to the changing rooms.

When Timmy's mind returned, he looked around to see he was alone. He wanted nothing more than to run after Tootie, but again he forced himself to stay. There was work to be done. He had to find his invitation. He looked and looked around various bushes before he found it. There was a pass to Level 21 and the ripped up pieces of an invitation letter. Timmy could already feel her heartache as put them back together.

"No way." He smiled as he read the letter. Her party started at two in the afternoon on Saturday, just four hours before Trixie's. He pulled out his cell phone and started dialing with the hope he could convince his friends to attend both parties this time.


	15. Love and Sex and Magic

(livingstatue dances on masked mans grave singing disclaimer)

* * *

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENTS or any song, band, places, object, or movies mentioned in my stories and I make NO money by adding them.

* * *

Song List:

Love and Sex and Magic - by - Ciara (feat. Justin Timberlake)  
Come On Get Higher - by - Matt Nathanson  
Everytime We Touch - by - Cascada  
Low - by - Flo Rida (feat. T-Pain)  
Right Round - by - Flo Rida

**

* * *

**

I'd do Anything.

Chapter 14  
**Love and Sex and Magic**

_*Knock Knock*_

Tootie slowly opened her eyes as the knocking came again. _"Hey birthday girl, you getting up or not?"_ Vicky's voice called from behind the door. Tootie turned over and covered her head with her pillow as she groaned back to the door. _"Come on, get up already."_ Vicky shouted through the door as she gave it another quick hit.

"Okay, I'm up." Tootie called back to make the noise stop. She looked at her old bell alarm clock to see it was past ten o'clock. Tootie then realized it was already Saturday as she noticed the sun shining through the window. Tootie finally crawled out of bed and went downstairs to get something to eat around noon and noticed Vicky was already wearing her party dress. It was bright lime green with on open upper back and the dress stopped just below her hips. When she turned around Tootie noticed the halter straps had cut outs that made them look like butterfly wings. As her vision pulled back to get the whole picture, she noticed that the way the color of the dress clashed with her red hair, as it flowed down her back, made Vicky look like she was on fire. Tootie's mouth hung opened as she stared at her sister.

Vicky caught her expression and looked down at herself. "Too much?" Tootie just continued staring, dazed by her appearance. Vicky turned back around slightly embarrassed. "What? You're not the only one planning on dancing you know."

Tootie finally snapped out of her daze as she sat down. "I know. It's just so beautiful. How come I've never seen you in it before?"

"Well, it was originally my prom dress. That is, until my date canceled. Okay, so I made it a little shorter since then," Vicky turned back away from the sink to see Tootie was in shock. "But at least I get to put it to use now. Maybe I'll snag me a decent man while I tear up the dance floor." Vicky added with a wink.

"Yeah," Tootie agreed and watched her sister go back to the dishes before adding under her breath. "_Maybe we both will._"

* * *

Across town at the Level 21 dance club. 1:30 pm.

"Okay, I want to thank those that came." Timmy spoke to a combination of his and Tootie's friends. "I know you were invited but I asked you to arrive early to make it a surprise. Now, if you will follow me inside, we'll get this party started." As they left the parking lot headed for the entrance, everyone pulled out their passes and put the straps over their necks.

When they reached the door, a bouncer wearing a purple jacket and black sunglasses stopped them. "Hold it right there. Wait, I know you." Bouncer pulls out a chart. "You here for me to explain the chart?"

"Dude, seriously, I know about the chart. We're here for a party." Timmy held up his VIP pass.

"Oh, my mistake," He stood back and lifted away the velvet rope. "Enjoy."

The music was already blaring and the lights flashed in multicolor strobes. Even the dance floor had lights shining up from underneath thick glass panels. As everyone filed into the empty club, the manager came over to greet them. "May I help you?"

"We're here for the McDonald party and some of us are staying for the Tang party as well." Timmy spoke as his friends held up their passes.

"You're early. Well, the room is almost finished. I guess I can seat you now." He added as he led the way to the V.I.P. room.

After everyone took a seat, Timmy excused himself and made his way to the DJ table. "Hey, can I ask you for a favor?"

The DJ pulled away his headphones as Timmy repeated himself. "I'm sorry, what?" Timmy got closer to make sure the DJ heard him. After making his request, the DJ gave him a thumps up as he loaded a disk into one of the players.

* * *

Meanwhile back outside.

Vicky and Tootie had just arrived at the door when the bouncer stopped them. "Hey Steve, how's it going?" Vicky asked him as if they were friends at some point.

"Not bad. You here for the party?" He asked when he spotted their passes.

"Yep, today is this one's sweet sixteen." Vicky stated proudly as she messed up Tootie's hair a little and then fixed it.

"Well, Happy Birthday." He practically shouted as he lifted the rope and waved them inside.

As they made their way inside the manager stopped them. Vicky greeted him, and as they started talking about the arrangements, Tootie thought she saw a boy wearing a backwards pink hat near the DJ stand. She shook her head before looking back, but the boy was nowhere to be seen. She then scanned the floor. There were already a few people there to just dance, no one she knew, but still she couldn't find the boy with the hat.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Tootie quickly responded to Vicky.

"I said their ready. Come on." Her sister laughed as the manager led the way.

When they arrived at the room, Tootie noticed the lights were off which seemed strange until they flashed on followed by screaming. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Tootie almost started crying as she noticed several of the faces. There was her other girlfriends Heather and Allison. At first Tootie was surprised they were there, the two were closer friends to Molly, then they were to her. Timmy's friends Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, and Mark were there too, but no Timmy. Tootie sighed as she remembered that she hadn't given him his invitation.

Tootie jumped in surprise as someone behind her put something on her head. "Happy Birthday Tootie." The one voice she would recognize anywhere, whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

Her heart was racing and all she wanted to do was to hug him where he stood, but she held fast. '_No, he's dating Trixie. He's just here as a friend. Yeah, the others must have told him where and when my party was, that's all.'_ She was trying hard not to cry, as she finally turned around to face him, but when she looked at his face, she saw only her own staring back. Timmy was holding up a mirror and as Tootie looked herself over, she noticed a tiara was now sitting on her head between her pigtails, and not just any tiara, it was the very same silver tiara from her tenth birthday. "Oh my god," Tootie whispered softly on the verge of tears again. "Where did you find this?"

Timmy finally put the mirror down revealing that he was wearing his pink hat and a pink button up shirt with all of them fastened. "Oh, you know, somewhere." He lied, sneaking a quick wink to the watch on his right wrist when she looked away again.

Tootie sat at the head of the table with Vicky on her right and Timmy on her left. She couldn't have been happier then she was right now. They sat there for only a minute before some of the staff came in singing and clapping as they brought in a chocolate cake.

Tootie was smiling as she blew out the candles. However, next to Timmy, Mark was starting to panic. "Turner," He pulled on Timmy's sleeve causing Timmy to look at him. "I agreed to be here so you wouldn't destroy Yugopotamia, but I can't agree to eating chocolate. I'll die."

"Don't worry Mark I had this all planned out. I'm about to make your day." Timmy said in a hushed voiced to Mark before whispering to his watch. "I wish Mark had the body of a twenty-one year old human." The watch shined quickly as his fairies granted his wish.

"Whoa, I feel weird." Mark said as he grew an inch or so taller and more muscular before his fakifier belt fall off. "Oh no, wait, I'm still human." He said as he examined his new body.

"Congratulations Mark, you are now a real fully-fledged human." Timmy smiled at him.

"How could you do that?" Mark sounded angry and sad at the same time.

"Think about it. Now Mandie can never find you, you'll be able to eat chocolate and…" Timmy pulled him closer to whisper in his ear. "You'll be able to date Vicky without having you fakifier malfunction. You know hugging, kissing and what not. Doesn't sound so bad now, does it?" Timmy jabbed him in the ribs.

"Never thought about it that way. You know what? Thank you Timmy, you truly are the greatest being in the universe. And I guess I am too now."

"Don't mention it. But do me a favor, when I ask Tootie to dance, you ask Vicky."

"Deal!" Mark shouted a little too load as Tootie was starting to unwrap the present from Vicky. "Ops, sorry."

Tootie went back to her present and as the box underneath was revealed, gasped. "Molly called to ask if I had gotten you an iPod yet, and when I told her I hadn't, she said she would, so I got you this." Tootie looked back at the black iHome iP9 box and smiled, delighted that she would finally be able to throw out that old annoying bell clock. Tootie had opened all but two gifts by now. She opened the gift from Timmy and thanked him as he remembered, and again, he gave her the same excuse. Tootie was down to her last gift. As Vicky finished cutting and handing out the cake, she looked at Tootie. "Who's it from?"

Tootie turned it over looking for a name. "It doesn't say." Finally, she pulled off the paper revealing a small white box. She pulled off the lid to reveal a small card. "Tootie please put me on." She read aloud. Tootie removed the card and gasped when she saw a small silver half heart underneath. "It's a friendship necklace. But it doesn't have anything written on it." She said as she lifted it out of the box for all to see. Everyone stared back at her with confusion on their faces. She hooked the chain behind her neck and let the pendent hang just below her collarbone. Tootie kept staring at her gift wondering who had given it to her. There had been other present from friends that couldn't make it, but they all had names on them.

"Stop staring at it and eat your cake." Vicky laughed as everyone else dived in.

When no one was looking, Mark turned to Timmy again. "Turner, chocolate is awesome. No wonder you humans eat it."

"Duh," Timmy turned back to Mark whispering again. "But just remember, manure is gross now." Timmy spotted his confusion and continued. "Stuff you are used to doing will hurt you now and that which caused you fear and pain will now bring pleasure. Just trust me." Timmy added patting his shoulder.

As everyone finished up Vicky spoke up again. "Well, presents and cake are done, so everyone hit the dance floor." She commanded and they all made their way down and started bouncing and twirling to the beat of the current song.

As the song, ended Timmy snuck a wave to the DJ when he was sure no one was looking at him. "Okay people we're going to slow it down a little now. This is a couple's only song so grab a partner or get off the dance floor." The DJ started the song and Timmy watched as Mark asked Vicky to be his partner while the rest of their friends went back to the room for more cake or to the arcade for some fun.

Timmy tapped Tootie on her shoulder, causing her to turn around to face him, before holding out his right hand. "I'm up for it if you are." Tootie blushed as she took his hand and Timmy put his other hand on her hip. He smiled, as she got brave and rested her head on his shoulder as they started swaying to the beat. As the lyrics started, Timmy softly sang along with them.

_I miss the sound of your voice.  
__And I miss the rush of your skin.  
__And I miss the still of your silence.  
__As you breathe out and I breathe in._

Timmy felt her shudder as she took a deep breath and let it out as he continued.

_If I could walk on water.  
__If I could tell you what's next.  
__Make you believe.  
__Make you forget.  
__So come on, get higher, loosen my lips.  
__Faith and desire and the swing of your hips.  
__Just pull me down hard.  
__And drown me in love._

Tootie stopped dead in her tracks and refused to move anymore. As Timmy pulled back, he could see she was fighting back tears. "What's wrong?"

"Don't tease me anymore Timmy. If you're just singing to the song because you like it, tell me now." Timmy could hear the pain in her voice as tears started streaming down her face.

"Tootie, I meant ever word." He pulled her closer again, and kissed her. Time froze once again as he kissed her with all the passion him could muster. Timmy could taste Tootie's vanilla mint lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. His tongue danced across her lips begging for entrance.

As Tootie obliged, she could feel heat rushing to her cheek as their tongues battled for dominance. Her hands drifted from his shoulders down to his chest and she felt his heart was beating as fast as her was. Tootie never wanted that moment to end but something in her mind snapped causing her to push him away. "Wait! You've never cared about me like this before. What's with the sudden change of mind?"

"That's not true. I've always cared about you." Tootie stared at him in doubt for a few seconds before she starting to walk away. She was sure it was another trick. Timmy quickly grabbed Tootie by her shoulders and forced her to turn back around and look at him. "Tootie, I only wish I could tell you how much you mean to me." He pleaded desperately trying to get her to listen. Then he realized his mistake as his watch started to shine. "No, I didn't mean it!" He shouted to his disguised fairies before pulling Tootie against his chest and slammed his eye shout as images started flashing in his head. Timmy felt Tootie's nails digging into his back and knew she was seeing the same images.

Timmy held her tight, as images Tootie could not explain, passed before her eyes. The first was of Timmy saying yes to hanging out with Trixie three days ago, and all the time he spent trying to be the perfect boyfriend for her from then, to Trixie party, and up to the game. Then giving Tootie the same CD she had just received and watching her excitement. Tootie was surprised when she saw the letter that she had been trying desperately to write. Then a beautiful girl sitting next to AJ on the bleachers, and Tootie was astonished when it turned out to be herself. Tootie was stunned at her own courage at confronting Trixie, and then felt embarrassed when she saw herself passing out at dinner. Then she saw the guilt he felt for hurting her after his talk with Vicky. She could feel the pain in his heart as he begged her for forgiveness, and relief as she did. Tootie felt a smile growing on her face as she watched him turn down Trixie and then ask herself to the prom. Her heart ripped from her own pain as she saw him return Trixie's kiss, and then felt his pain as he begged Tootie for forgiveness again. Her heart started to race as she heard him promise to always protect her and never hurt her again. She once again felt his sorrow as he lost his fairies and the guilt of letting the team down. Tootie gasped as she saw herself in a gorgeous blue dress coming down the stairs. Her heart stopped as witnessed the accident and heard an angel begging him to wake up. Horror filled her heart when she saw herself covered in blood. Her heart soared as he kissed her, and then tore apart again after hearing she had died while he was forced away from her. Tootie started crying due to all his heartache from the lost of her. Then his hope as he came up with a plan to save her. She wanted to shout in victory as he got his chance to make his wish, but then she saw all the physical pain he when through as he tried again and again to save her. His memories wrapped up with him saving Doidle's life, and turning Mark human, to make Vicky happy, and the horror of Trixie kiss him again, causing Tootie to write her letter in the first place. The last thing Tootie saw, was herself, opening a white box with a necklace and the joy he felt as she put on his secret gift. As the visions stopped, Tootie realized she was holding Timmy with all her strength as she breathed deep and fast and she could feel her shoulder was a wet as she had just made his. When she pushed back, she saw Timmy truly was crying.

"I'm so sorry." He shuddering as he took a deep breath to stabilize himself. "I never wanted you to know any of that."

"But how did you know what I was seeing? Wait!" She shouted as she remembered some of the vision again. She lifted up his right wrist to see three sets of eyes looking at her for his watch. "Thank you." She whispered before one more thought came to her. She quickly undid the top two buttons on Timmy's shirt revealing the other half of her necklace. She watched as the two pieces pulled together, as if magnetized. When the two halves met, they briefly let off a shine, before magically revealing the words inscribed. _My One True Love._ Tootie started crying again as she read the words she knew to be true.

"Hey!" Vicky yelled as she started pushing Timmy away from her sister. "What did you do to make her cry?!" Vicky shouted at him before Tootie grabbed her arm.

As Vicky looked back, Tootie pointed at the necklace that was just hanging onto itself. "He didn't hurt me. I'm crying because I'm happy."

Vicky quickly read the inscription before letting him go. "You? You gave her the necklace?" Vicky asked in shock.

Timmy then remembered they hadn't had their talk yet. He figured now was as good a time as any. "Yes, I gave it to her because she means everything to me." Timmy noticed Tootie's smile and grinned as well knowing she knew what he had gone through for her. "And I promise that I'll never hurt her and I'll always protect her." Vicky finally let him go after seeing the truth in his eyes.

"Uh, Vicky, you want to stop dancing or shall we continue?" Mark asked hesitantly as he got closer.

Vicky sighed happily before whispering in Tootie's ear. "Looks like we both found a decent guy, huh?" She gave her a wink before speaking up again. "Tootie we have time for one more dance. Come on Mark, I'm not done with you yet." Vicky grabbed Mark's hand and led him back to the dance floor as the song 'Everytime We Touch' started blaring over the speakers. Tootie wanted to dance to this song more than ever now that she had Timmy.

Timmy held out his hand again. "Shall we?"

As the beat started getting fast, Tootie found she was suddenly light on her feet as they tore up the dance floor. When the song slowed down, Timmy would pull her in close and stare into her eyes, and as the beat picked up again she would find herself swaying, bouncing and twirling with, away and back to him, all the time their hands never separating. Their necklaces would part from time to time as they danced, yet whenever they were close enough to each other, they would pulled together once again. Tootie was having the time of her life as she listened to the lyrics and realized they were as true for him as they were for her. Suddenly the song ended in the middle of a line. Tootie and Timmy stopped as a new song with a heavy bass started. Horrified, Timmy stop, for he recognized the song. "Oh no."

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]  
Boots with the fur [With the fur]  
The whole club was lookin at her.  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low._

Tootie followed his gazed before her eyes fell on Trixie. She was coming their way in, sure enough, tight jeans, knee high white boots with fur and a purple hair band and long sleeve shirt that stopped above her belly button. Tootie turned back to Timmy to see he was frozen stiff. Tootie recalled his memory of dance with Trixie all night and knew what was coming. True to his memory, Trixie danced her way over to Timmy and gave Tootie a quick light push to the side, breaking the magnetic spell, before she started dancing around Timmy in a slutty and seductive manner. Tootie watched as Trixie followed the lyrics and turned around in front of Timmy before smacking her ass. '_Oh no she didn't.'_ Tootie thought as she ran over to the DJ both.

She climbed to few steps and the DJ pulled his headphones away as she got closer. "Whatca' need birthday girl?" Tootie did as Timmy had before and whispered her request in his ear. "No problem." He grinned as he gave a thumps up. Tootie pulled the bands out of her hair and gave it a quick shake through as she descended the stairs. Tootie then gave a thumps up to signal the DJ she was ready. The song that was playing scratched to a stop as the new song started.

_You spin my head right round, right round.  
When you go down, when you go down down._

As a female voice repeated the lyrics, Timmy and Trixie turned to face the DJ table and saw the crowd parting to reveal Tootie. Timmy was shocked to see she had her hair down and the lights were sparkling of the beads on her dress and tiara. She started bouncing to the beat as she dance walked over giving Trixie a little push this time. Timmy started smiling as he realized she was fighting to keep him. Before he knew it, the two keep switching off as they danced around him. The differences between their dance styles were like day and night. Trixie focused on bumping and shaking her ass as she twirled and dropped to the floor. Tootie was trying to get Timmy to dance with her as she bounced her hips, tossed her hair, and keep lightly brushing his body with her hands. Timmy just bounced to the beat, and for a second felt like he was king of the club as he bounced to the beat. He had two of the hottest girls in school fighting for his attention. As the song started to end, Timmy knew he had to make his choice, even though it was not much of a choice. Timmy took hold of Tootie and pulled her in closer to kiss her again on the last beat. Victory never tasted so sweet for Timmy before, and he never wanted that moment to end.

Tootie pulled back blushing when she heard cheering. As the couple looked around, they noticed a circle had formed around them. Tootie grinned wider when she caught sight of Vicky clapping lightly and Trixie storming off towards the V.I.P. room. "Did you have fun?" Vicky asked, as she got closer. "Umm, look," Vicky started sounding nervous. "Mark asked me to spend some time with him. Will you be alright if I leave with him?"

Tootie grabbed onto Timmy's arm before answering. "Sure, Timmy can give me a ride home when we're done. You go have fun. You deserve it."

"I've already loaded you gifts into my car. You can have them when you get home." Vicky gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing Mark's hand again and leading him to the door.

"You want to keep dancing or shall we leave, too?" Timmy asked as Tootie returned her attention to him.

Tootie looked over his shoulder and saw Trixie standing in the doorway of the VIP room watching them. "Let's go. This place suddenly feels too crowded." They made their way to the door and Tootie turned back to the bouncer as they passed. "Bye Steve."

Once they were in Timmy's car, he turned to her again. "So, what would you like to do now?"

"How about that movie? Your pick if I remember correctly."

"Anything for the birthday girl." Timmy then realized that his mistake wish was the best thing he had ever done. Tootie now knew how much she meant to him, and they could pick up right where they left off.


	16. Final Disclaimer and Special Thanks

For anyone that missed it sooner; **I DO NOT OWN FAIRLY ODDPARENT OR ANY BAND, SONG, PLACES, OBJECT, OR MOVIE MENTIONED IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS IS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND I MAKE NO MONEY PUTTING THEM IN MY STORIES!!!**

**Fairly Odd Parents belongs to Butch Hartman.  
**But if he were to sell it on ebay, i would totally buy it.

**Don't worry it's not over yet. Just ending it here to keep the rating at T.  
Sequal is rated M so you'll have to go looking for it.  
**For those that want to read the sequal, it is named **"Remember The Time"  
**Again thanks for reading, see you again soon. **^_^**

Special thanks to - **SweetestSacrifice, Solomon-Grundy, spangladesh920, VladMasters, whatsamatta,** and **Blood Everlasting **for inspiring me to write.  
and another shout out to **Roy42** (AKA the grammer nazi) for more or less beta-reading my story.  
Also thanks to the following songs I was able to come on with the ideas for this story.

TITLE ~ **I'd do Anything -** by - Simple Plan

Chapter 1 ~ **The Letter -** by - Heather Headley

Chapter 2 ~ **Nothing To Lose -** by - Operator  
Bleeding Love - by - Leona Lewis  
Addicted - by - Simple Plan

Chapter 3 ~ **Heart of Fire**- by - Innerpartysystem  
My life would suck without you - by - Kelly Clarkson

Chapter 4 ~** Broken Heart** - by- Good Charlotte

Chapter 5 ~ **Stand Out** - by - Tevin Campbell

Chapter 6 ~ **Over the Edge -** by - Zebrahead

Chapter 7 ~ **Come Clean**- by - Mexicolas

Chapter 8 ~ **Promise -** by - Simple Plan

Chapter 9 ~ **Going Through Changes** - by - Army of Me

Chapter 10 ~ **Adrenaline** - by - 12 Stones  
Highway To Hell - by - AC/DC  
Halo - by - Beyoncé

Chapter 11 ~ **No Air** - by - Jordin Sparks (feat. Chris Brown)  
Nothing For Me Here - by - Dope

Chapter 12 ~ **Run it Back Again -** by - Corbin Bleu

Chapter 13 ~ **The Worst Day Ever -** by - Simple Plan  
When I'm With You - by - Simple Plan

Chapter 14 ~ **Love and Sex and and Magic**- by - Ciara (feat. Justin Timberlake)  
Come On Get Higher - by - Matt Nathanson  
Everytime We Touch - by - Cascada  
Low - by - Flo Rida (feat. T-Pain)  
Right Round - by - Flo Rida


End file.
